Ten Things She Hates About Gendry
by ThePineappleWriter
Summary: GoT version ! When new student Jon Snow wants to date the beautiful Sansa Stark, his friend Brandon Tully reveals to him that Sansa can't date unless her sister Arya is dating too. They set up a plan to get someone to date the wild, untamed and famous Arya Stark : fooling Joffrey Lannister into paying a guy to date Arya. COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Back on business ! As promised, a crossover between Game of Thrones and 10 things i hate about you. All the information is below, then you have the first chapter.**_

 _ **Complete summary**_ _ **: 10 Things I Hate About You, Game of Thrones version. When new student Jon Snow wants to date the beautiful Sansa Stark, his friend Brandon Tully reveals to him that Sansa can't date unless her sister Arya is dating too. They set up a plan to get someone to date the wild, untamed and famous Arya Stark : fooling Joffrey Lannister into paying a guy to date Arya. The only one who could do this is the famous Gendry Waters, the school's bad boy. Will Arya let her guard down and begin to trust in boys and love again ? **_

_**List of the characters**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Arya Stark as Katarina**_

 _ **Sansa Stark as Bianca**_

 _ **Eddard Stark as Mr. Stratford**_

 _ **Gendry Waters as Patrick**_

 _ **Brandon Tully as Michael**_

 _ **Joffrey Lannister as Joey**_

 _ **Jon Snow as Cameron**_

 _ **Margaery Tyrell as Chastity**_

 _ **Myrcella Baratheon as Mandella**_

 _ **Ygritte Wild as Mrs. Perkins**_

 _ **Petyr Baelish as the English teacher**_

 _ **Jeor Mormont as the coach of the fencing team**_

 _ **Rating T**_ _ **for the non-explicit and not too hardcore violence, love scenes and swearing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **The characters and plot are not mine, all rights go to G.R.R. Martin for the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire parts, and to the owners of the 10 Things I Hate About You movie.**_

 _ **In this story, Jon is not related at all to the Starks, Brandon is not Sansa and Arya's brother, and Myrcella is not Joffrey's sister. Also, Arya is three years older than Sansa.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The four teenage girls were listening to some commercial pop song in the car on the way to school, stopping at the traffic light, when their music was covered by a more aggressive one. _Bad Reputation_ by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts was coming from a beautiful old Ford Mustang. They scowled as they turned but quickly looked away when their eyes met those of the person driving. Arya Stark, the famous rebellious girl that was a senior at King's Landing High School. No one wanted to mess with that girl.

The Starks arrived in King's Landing just when Arya became a freshman in high school. Lord Eddard Stark had decided that moving from Winterfell, North, to King's Landing, South, would be beneficial for him and his two daughters. His wife had died in a car wreck, and he didn't want to stay where they had live so for him moving to where he had studied in his youth was a good idea.

His eldest, Arya, was a short yet very strong girl, a lean body with strong muscles and not a pound of fat. She had a petite figure, pale skin, big grey eyes, and a dark brown wild mane that she had recently cut herself much to her father's dismay, leaving it floating around her shoulders. She was the only girl in the fencing team at school, and was taking classes from the best masters outside, even though Eddard didn't really approve. She never kept her mouth shut about anything, proved that she could punch like a man, and had her own opinion about things. Not many people dared provoke her, for they knew the Seven Hells would be a far better option than face her wrath. She liked wearing rock'n'roll clothes, or at least not-too-girly things.

Her younger sister by three years, Sansa, was her exact opposite. Even though she was three years younger than her sister, she was much taller. She was slim, quite fit thanks to her gymnastics classes, and the ballroom dancing classes she took outside school for her father's greatest pleasure. She had very long, slightly wavy fiery red hair, icy blue eyes and beautiful features. She was girly, knew how to behave in society, kept good grades and was one of the prettiest girl in town, if not the prettiest one. Her sister's exact opposite.

Arya had just pulled in the school's parking lot, and locked her father's old car before walking to the buildings, everyone avoiding her path on the way. She stopped in front of a poster, "K. L. High Prom". She grabbed it and ripped it from the wall before crumpling it and tossing it behind, not turning to see if it had effectively landed in the bin – because it did. She didn't care about the indignant "Hey" from Shae, one of the girl in the team for the organization for prom. Arya hated prom. She swore never to put a foot here, senior year or not. She calmly continued to walk to her class, she had English literature first with Mr. Petyr Baelish. She loved English literature, she couldn't stand the teacher.

A few hallways further stood the office of Miss Ygritte Wild, the guidance counsellor. The weird woman was currently typing furiously on her computer, writing her latest idea about the novel she had started writing – a novel for adults. Sitting awkwardly on the chair in front of the desk was a boy, tall and strong with a wide muscular torso. She took a glance at him, before resuming typing.

-I'll be right with you, she smiled.

He only nodded. He had jet black hair and a dark stubble was circling his jaw. His eyes were pitch black. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a light grey t-shirt with an open black denim shirt of which he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and had his black cap with a military emblem on it in his left hand. He frowned as it was strange that the guidance counsellor still wasn't talking to him. He's been sitting there for ten minutes now, watching this lady typing away on her computer. She was a bit short, had a white skin and her red hair was braided loosely on her shoulder. She was wearing an elegant black jumpsuit and electric blue stilettos. How did he know ? His mother used to be a model and now was a designer so he knew everything about fashion, and his father was in the military so he had some training about assessing people. And that was why he just arrived in King's Landing, his father was the new Commander of the military base in King's Landing. They used to live up North, at The Wall. He already missed the constant cold and snow there.

Finally, Miss Wild closed her laptop and smiled at him.

-So, Jon. Here you go, she said as she handed him some papers – timetable, school map, he was used to it.

-Thank you, he politely answered as he grabbed them.

-Six schools in ten years. My, my. Army brat ?

-Yeah. My dad is a…

-That's enough, she interrupted. I'm sure you won't find King's Landing High any different from your old schools. Same little ass-wipe shit-for-brains everywhere.

Something dirty landed on the window at this exact moment and she showed the kids the middle finger as she chuckled.

-Excuse me ? he said, astonished. Did you just say… Am I in the right office ?

-Not anymore, you're not. I've got deviants to see and a novel to finish. Now scoot. Scoot !

-Okay, thanks. Thanks a lot, he quickly answered as he jumped from the chair.

He nearly ran into someone as tall and as muscular as him, only the guy had this scary poker face that made him move away quicker. Never get into trouble the first day, he knew that rule.

The guy was tall and muscular with a slightly tanned skin, and a very light stubble on his jaw. Dark brown messy hair, deep blue eyes, and his usual smirk on his face, he was very handsome. He was wearing light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a camel shirt opened as a jacket.

-Gendry Waters, Miss Wild called. I see we're making our visits a weekly ritual.

-Only so we can have these moments together. Should I hit the lights ? Gendry cheekily answered.

-Oh, very clever, kangaroo boy. Says here you exposed yourself in the cafeteria ?

-I was joking with the lunch lady, he sighed. It was a bratwurst.

-Bratwurst ? she repeated as she looked at him up and down. Aren't we the optimist ?

Gendry scoffed as he looked away.

-Next time, keep it in your pouch. Okay ? Scoot !

Gendry rolled his eyes and walked away to his English literature class. He liked it, because Mr. Baelish left him in peace.

Jon had started walking in the hallway when a short, thin boy approached him with an unsure smile.

-H-hello ! he said shyly. Brandon Tully. I'm supposed to show you around.

Brandon had a slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing thick black rimmed glasses, a grey t-shirt and a red jacket.

-Oh, hi, Jon replied as he shook the guy's hand. Thank the Seven. You know, normally they send down one of those audio-visual geeks.

-No, I do. I know what you mean, Brandon awkwardly replied.

-Hey Brandon, where should I put those slides ? a guy asked as he came up with a video projector.

Brandon took Jon by the arm and led him away quickly without answering. Jon chuckled but said nothing.

-So, huh… Jonathan, right ?

-I prefer Jon, if you don't mind, Jon replied.

-Here's the breakdown, Brandon explained as they started their tour. Over there, we've got your basic beautiful people. Now listen. Unless they talk to you first, don't bother.

-Wait. Is that your rule or theirs ?

-Watch. Hey there, Brandon cheerfully said to the "beautiful gang".

-Eat me, a guy replied with a scowl.

-You see that ? Brandon sighed.

Jon frowned, but again he decided against saying anything. They arrived in the courtyard.

-To the left, we have the milk of the poppy kids.

One of them accidentally spilled another's drink.

-That was Dornish, butthead !

-Very edgy, Brandon commented. Don't make any sudden movements around them. These delusionals are your white Rastas. They're big Marley fans. They think they're black. Semi-political but mostly…

-Smoke a lot of weed ? Jon completed.

-Yeah. These guys…

-Wait, wait. Let me guess. Cowboys ?

-Yeah. But the closest they've come to a cow is McDonald's. And these are your future Red Keepers. We're all accepted in the finest university of Westeros. Hey guys, how you doin' ?

They all scowled at Brandon. The pair walked away.

-Yesterday, I was their god.

-What happened ?

-Samwell Tarly started a rumour that I… That I cheated on my exam.

-So they kicked you out ?

-Hostile takeover. But don't worry. He'll pay. Now, over here…

-By the Seven…

Jon had stopped walking, staring straight ahead with a stupid smile on his lips. A beautiful red-haired girl was coming their way. She walked by them as she did not see them – not that she was looking anyway. Jon kept his eyes on her, and started following her as Brandon hurried to keep up with him. The girl met with her friend, a beautiful blond girl. Tall, slim, trendy clothes, they looked like they belonged together. The blond was wearing white snickers, dark blue super-slim jeans with leather pieces on the side, a nice grey sweater and a black leather perfecto. A black beanie and Ray-Ban sunglasses completed the look as a designer's bag was hanging on her shoulder. The red-haired one had black stilettos, a beige jumper that nicely showed her curves and a beige not-too-tight skirt.

-What group is she in ? Jon asked, his eyes still on the red hair.

-The "don't even think about it" group. That's Sansa Stark. She's a freshman. Her friend's Margaery Tyrell.

-I burn, I pine, I perish.

-Of course, you do. You know, she's beautiful and deep. I'm sure.

They were close enough to hear the girl's conversation now.

-Yeah, but see, there's a difference between like and love. Because I like my Vuitton coat, but I love my Prada purse, Sansa was explaining.

-But I love my Vuitton coat, Margaery protested.

-That's because you don't have a Prada purse.

The other one nodded with a smile, like she suddenly understood.

-Listen, Brandon stopped Jon. Forget her. Incredibly uptight father. It's a widely-known fact that the Stark sisters aren't allowed to date.

-Yeah. Whatever, Jon vaguely nodded, still following the red-haired beauty.

Meanwhile, the English literature class that Arya had to go to started.

-Okay then, Mr. Baelish smiled. What did everyone think of the _Sun Also Rises_ ?

-I love it, Shae smiled dreamily. He's so romantic…

-Romantic ? Hemingway ? Arya interrupted. He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers.

-As opposed to a bitter, self-righteous hag who has no friends ? an incredibly annoying male voice said behind her.

Some laughs erupted in the classroom as Arya zeroed her eyes on the blond asshole that was seated nearby. Joffrey Lannister. School's royalty. Insanely wealthy, spoiled brat, stupid guy. He was tall, had piercing blue eyes and a crown of golden hair with quite nice features – though she'd never admit it. Today he was wearing a shirt, tie, jumper and suit. Stupid posh boy, Arya thought. Anything to show his immense wealth, he would do it.

-Pipe down, Chachi, Mr. Baelish intervened.

-I guess in this society, being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time, Arya sassed back to Joffrey before turning to her teacher. What about Sylvia Plath, or Charlotte Bronte or Simone de Beauvoir ?

The door opened and Gendry strolled in, panting like he'd just ran.

-What have I missed ? he casually asked.

-The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education, Arya answered without even looking up from her notes.

-Good.

And Gendry ran out.

-Hey, hey ! the teacher called him back with no success.

-Mr. Baelish, Joffrey said. Is there any chance we could get Ari to take her Midol before she comes to class ?

-Someday you're gonna get bitch-slapped, and I'm not gonna do a thing to stop it, Mr. Baelish replied without missing a beat. And, Ari, I want to thank you for your point of view. I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper-middle class suburban oppression. Must be tough. But the next time you storm the P.T.A., crusading for better lunch meat, or whatever it is you girls complain about, ask them why they can't buy a book written by a not born-noble man !

-That's right, man ! the white Rastas shouted.

-Don't even get me started on you two, Baelish warned.

-No problem, man.

-Anything else ? Arya asked.

-Yeah, go to the office. You're pissing me off.

-What ? Mr. Baelish…

-Later !

Arya gathered her stuff and hit Joffrey with her book on the way. She walked to the office, entering to hear Miss Wild enumerating words.

-Swollen. Turgid.

-Tumescent ? she said as she made her presence known.

-Perfect ! Ygritte said as she typed it. So, I hear you were terrorizing Mr. Baelish's class again.

-Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action, Arya answered as she sat down.

-The way you expressed your opinion to Theon Greyjoy ? By the way, his testicle retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested.

-I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls.

-The point is, Ari, people perceive you as somewhat…

-Tempestuous ?

-"Heinous bitch" is the term used most often.

Arya chuckled.

-You might want to work on that.

She raised her eyebrow but didn't reply.

-Thank you, Ygritte said.

-As always, thank you for your excellent guidance. I'll let you get back to Tormund's quivering member.

-"Quivering member". I like that, Ygritte whispered as Arya walked away.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to leave a review please. Pictures of the characters in this chapter are available on my facebook page 'AnanasPower'. See you soon for the next chapter !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys ! I hope you're all well and liked the previous chapter, and I'm praying in hopes that you'll like this one !**_

 _ **Don't forget to review and don't hesitate to add the story or me in four following or favorite files !**_

* * *

Chapter 2

After classes, Sansa and Margaery were walking in the courtyard, when Joffrey and his minions spotted them.

-Virgin alert, one of them discreetly said. Your favourite.

The girls exchanged smiles and looks with the boys.

-Looking good, ladies, Joffrey complimented as they walked away.

-Oh, she's out of reach, even for you, his friend said.

-No one's out of reach for me, the blond boy grumbled.

-You wanna put some money on that ?

-Money, I've got. This, I'm gonna do for fun, he replied with a wicked grin.

Across the courtyard, Jon was looking with disgust to the blond prick.

-Who's that guy ?

-That's Joffrey Lannister. He's a jerk off, and a model, Brandon replied.

-He's a model ?

-A model. Mostly regional stuff, but he's rumoured to have a big tube sock ad coming out.

-Really ? Jon laughed.

-Really.

Then Jon spotted Sansa and all other thoughts vanished from his mind.

-Man, look at her. Is she always so…

-Vapid ? Brandon completed.

-How can you say that ? She's totally…

-Conceited.

-What are you talking about ? There's more to her than you think. Look at the way she smiles, and look at her eyes, man. She's totally pure. You're missing what's there.

-No, no, Jon, no. What's there is a snotty little princess wearing a strategically planned cute skirt to make guys like us realize that we can never touch her, and guys like Joffrey realize that they want to. She, my friend, is what we will spend the rest of our lives not having. Put her in your spank bank, move on.

-No, no. You're wrong about her. I mean, you know, not about the spanking part, but the rest, you're wrong.

-All right… I'm wrong ? You wanna take a shot, be my guest. She's actually looking for a Valyrian tutor, Brandon told him.

-Are you serious ? That's perfect ! Jon exclaimed.

-Do you speak Valyrian ?

-Well, no, but I will.

Arya was now walking on the parking lot, talking to her friend Myrcella Baratheon. Myrcella was a sweet girl, very calm, Shakespeare fan, politically committed. She was pretty with her smooth blond waves, her green eyes and contagious smile. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. They were reaching Arya's car when a Red Ferrari pulled up next to them.

-Hey, Joffrey casually smiled. Your little worker look is out, Ari.

Arya wasn't the type of girl to spend her day in her closet so she was always simply dressed. Today she had a stripped black and silver jumper, and a black overall, with red and black snickers. Some strands of her hair were braided, giving her a wild style.

-Didn't you read last month's _Whisperer_ ? Joffrey continued.

-Run along, she simply replied with an eye-roll.

-I know you can be overwhelmed, and you can be under whelmed, Margaery was asking. But can you ever just be "whelmed" ?

-I think you can in Essos, Sansa answered with a thoughtful look.

-Hi, ladies, Joffrey interrupted as he pulled just beside them. Would you sweet young things like a ride ?

The girl shared an excited smile and hurried in the car.

-That's a charming new development, Myrcella commented from Arya's car.

-It's disgusting, Arya growled.

She started the engine but Brandon on his motorcycle stopped just in front of her car.

-Remove head from sphincter, then drive ! the petite girl shouted at him.

Brandon hurried away and stopped in front of Jon.

-You okay ? the taller one asked.

-Yeah. Just a minor encounter with the shrew. That's your girlfriend's sister.

-That's Sansa's sister ?!

Jon was bewildered to hear that.

-The mewling, rampalian wretch herself. Stay cool, bro.

-Yeah, see you later Bran, Jon smiled as Brandon went away.

-Look out ! someone screamed.

Brandon was going right into a car. He turned at the last moment and started driving down the slope that led to the jousting fields. Everyone hurried to see him. Eventually he crashed on the grass without injuries. He got up, noticed everyone looking at him, and raised his arms like a champion, earning a round of applause.

Back at home after having dropped Myrcella at her own house, Arya sit comfortably in an armchair with a book. She was reading when her father came home.

-Hello, Arya. Make anyone cry today ?

-Sadly, no. But it's only four thirty.

Sansa arrived in the living room.

-Hi, Daddy.

-Hello, precious, Eddard smiled.

-And where have you been ? Arya asked.

-Nowhere, Sansa answered sweetly.

-Hey, what's this ? It says House of the Black and White, Eddard said as he held an envelope.

Arya immediately grabbed it as she jumped up, looking shocked. She quickly tore apart the envelope and read the paper, before screaming like a mad woman.

-I got in ! I got in !

She jumped on the couch, too happy to care.

-Honey, Eddard started, that's great, but isn't the House of the Black and White on the other side of the Narrow Sea, in Essos ?

-Thus the basis of its appeal, Arya replied.

-I thought we decided you were going to stay here and go to school. "U-Dub", like me. Be a Husky.

Arya rolled her eyes.

-No, you decided.

-Oh, okay, so what, you just pick up and leave, is that it ?

-Let's hope so, Sansa piped in with a huge smile.

-Ask Sansa who drove her home, Arya shot back with a sneaky smirk.

-Ari, don't change the… Drove ? Who drove you home ?

-Now, don't get upset, Daddy, but there's this boy…

-Who's a flaming imbecile, Arya added.

-And I think he might ask me…

-Please, Eddard interrupted. I think I know what he is going to ask you. And I think I know the answer. No. It's always no. What are the two house rules ? Number one, no dating until you graduate. Number two, no dating until you graduate. That's it.

-Daddy, that's so unfair, Sansa protested. Can we focus on me for a second, please ? I am the only girl in school who's not dating.

-Oh, no, you're not. You sister doesn't date, Eddard said.

-And I don't intend to, Arya added.

-And why is that again ?

-Have you seen the unwashed miscreants that go to that school ?

-Where did you come from ? Sansa spat. Planet Loser ?

-As opposed to Planet Look At Me, Look At Me, Arya retorted.

Eddard clapped his hands to get his daughters' attention back.

-Okay, that's how we solve this one. Old rule out. New rule, Sansa can date… when Ari does.

-What ? Sansa shrieked. But she's a mutant ! What if she never dates ?

-Then you'll never date. Oh, I like that. And I'll get to sleep at night. The deep slumber of a parent whose daughter aren't out being impregnated. We'll talk about Essos later.

-Fine, Arya nodded.

And with that Eddard walked away to the station police where he had just been called. He was a police officer.

-Wait ! Daddy !

-Gotta go, Eddard answered as he closed the door behind him.

Sansa turned to her sister with fury in her eyes.

-Can't you find some blind, deaf retard to take you to the movies so I can have one date ?

-I'm sorry, looks like you'll just have to miss out on the witty repartee of Joffrey "Eat Me" Lannister.

-You suck.

-You suck, Arya mimicked as Sansa stormed away.

A few days later, Jon was sitting in the library, reviewing the book of Valyrian he had in front of him, his fingers twitching in nervousness. Sansa was about to come in any minute now. He had successfully managed to be her tutor, and had been working overnights on Valyrian. He decided to go with the casual style, classic checked shirt and jeans. He heard steps approaching and his breath caught in his throat. This was it. Suddenly a small pile of books and copybooks as well as a purse were deposited on the table, and a pretty red-haired girl was sat in front of him.

-Hi, she smiled. Can we make this quick ? Jeyne Poole and Robin Arryn are having an incredibly horrendous public breakup on the quad, again.

She smiled at him, waiting for him to speak.

-Oh, yeah, okay, he eagerly nodded. I thought that we'd start with pronunciation if that's all right with you.

-Not the hacking and gagging and spitting part, please.

-Well, there is an alternative.

-There is ? she asked with a hopeful face.

Seven Hells, he loved her blue eyes and her smile…

-Yeah, Valyrian food. We could eat some together, Saturday night ?

-You're asking me out ? That's so cute. What's your name again ?

-Jon, he repeated. Listen, I know that your dad doesn't let you date, but I thought that if it was for Valyrian class…

-Oh, wait a minute, James…

-Jon.

-My dad just came up with a new rule. I can date when my sister does.

-You're kidding ? he said with a smile. Let me ask you, do you like horse-riding ? 'cause I read about this ranch on the countryside…

-There's a big problem though, she interrupted. In case you haven't heard, my sister's a particularly hideous breed of loser.

-Yeah. Yeah, I noticed she's a little antisocial. Why is that ?

-Unsolved mystery, Sansa sighed. She used to be really popular, and then it was like she got sick of it or something. Theories abound as to why, but I'm pretty sure she's just incapable of human interaction. Plus, she's a bitch.

-Well, yeah, but I'm sure, you know, that they are lots of guys who wouldn't mind going out with a difficult woman. I mean, you know, people jump out of airplanes and ski off cliffs. It'd be like "Extreme Dating".

-You think you could find someone that extreme ? she suddenly asked, leaning forward.

-Yeah, sure, why not ? Jon shrugged.

-And you'd do that for me ? she continued with her sweet voice, putting her hand on his arm, giving him goose bumps.

-Seven Hells, yes ! I mean, you know, I could look into it.

Before their first class on the next day, Jon met up with Bran.

-Now, the latter said. I have gathered a group of guys, couldn't be more perfect. K.L. High's finest.

Five odd looking boys were standing there.

-Hi, how you doin' ? Jon said. Would any of you be interested in dating Arya Stark ?

They got various reactions, but no volunteer in the end. Then they went to the biology class they had together.

-Did I or did I not tell you it was pointless ? Bran asked. No one will go out with her.

Jon then spotted the guy he nearly ran into on the first day. He was playing around with a butterfly knife, and stabbed the frog they were supposed to work on.

-Hey, and what about him ? he asked.

-Him ? Bran repeated as he turned, then swiftly turned back. No, don't… Don't look at him, okay ? He's a criminal. I heard he lit a state trooper on fire. He just did a year in the Dornish Desert, the rehab centre for young criminals.

-Well, at least he's horny.

-I'm serious man, he's whacked. He sold his own liver on the black market for a new set of speakers.

Jon watched the guy light a cigarette on the lab's firelighters, and his lab partner grab it and throw it away.

-He's our guy, he insisted.

They both turned to examine him, and he caught them staring. They quickly avoided his stare, looking away. They agreed on speaking to him at the next period, he was in the manual class. Jon took a deep breath and went straight to him.

-Hi. How you doin' ? he asked with a smile. Listen, I…

Gendry turned to him and just dig a hole in the Valyrian book he was holding.

-Okay. Later, then.

And he quickly walked away. He met up with Bran again at lunch.

-How do we get him to date Ari ? Bran asked for the twenty-third time.

-I don't know, Jon grumbled. I mean, we could pay him, but we don't have any money.

-Yeah, well, what we need is a backer.

-What's that ? Jon asked.

-Someone with money who's stupid, Bran answered.

They both turned toward Joffrey and chuckled. Bran got up, gathering his courage, and went to the table of the popular guys. He came back to Jon five minutes later.

-What are you doing getting him involved ? Jon urged.

-Relax, now. Relax. We let him pretend he's calling the shots. While he's busy setting things up, you have time with Sansa.

-That is a good idea. All right.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it. See you (hopefully) on saturday for the next chapter !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys ! Third chapter is on, yay ! Don't forget to leave a review please, and have a nice week-end (or day or night more generally).**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Joffrey and his friends were on the football fields, running laps, when they spotted Gendry sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette. Joffrey walked up to him.

-Hey, he said. How you doin' ?

Gendry gave him a strange look.

-Do I know you ? he asked in his deep voice.

-You see that girl ? Joffrey asked, pointing to Arya who was training with the fencing team.

-Yeah.

-That's Ari Stark. I want you to go out with her.

-Yeah, sure, Blondie, Gendry scoffed.

-Look, I can't take out her sister until Ari starts dating. You see, their dad's whacked out. He's got this rule where the girls…

-That's a touching story. It really is. Not my problem, the dark-haired one shrugged.

-Would you be willing to make it your problem if I provide generous compensation ?

-You're gonna pay me to take out some chick ?

Gendry wasn't buying it, it was stupid. However, Joffrey nodded with a sincere face.

-How much ? Gendry asked.

-Twenty gold coins.

At this moment, Arya violently attacked her opponent, making him fall backwards in a hurting way.

-Fine, thirty, Joffrey added.

-Well, let's think about this. We go to the movies, that's fifteen coins. We get popcorn, that's fifty-three. And, she'll want something to drink, right ? So, we're looking at seventy-five gold coins.

-This isn't a negotiation, Joffrey threatened. Take it or leave it, Trailer Park.

-Fifty coins and we have a deal, Blondie.

Joffrey seemed angry but give him a little pouch anyway. Then the coach blew his whistle, and Gendry went to make his first move on Arya Stark, who was on the side, drinking some water.

-Hey there, m'lady. How you doin' ? he seductively asked.

-I'm not a lady and I'm sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself ? she retorted.

-Now, there's a way to get a guy's attention, huh ?

-My mission in life, Arya replied. But obviously, I struck your fancy, so, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again.

She started walking away, he chuckled and followed her.

-Pick you up on Friday, then.

-Oh, right. Friday.

-Well, the night I take you places you've never been before, he added with a cheeky grin.

-Like where ? The "Hot Pie's Dinner" by the Narrow Sea ? Do you even know my name, screw boy ?

Ooh, feisty. Well, he liked a challenge.

-I know a lot more than you think, he smirked.

-Doubtful. Very doubtful.

She continued walking but he stopped, lost in thoughts. She was a tough cookie, this Arya Stark.

A few benches away, Jon and Bran were watching how things were progressing, and Jon was becoming more and more depressed.

-We are screwed, he groaned.

-Hey, I don't want to hear that defeatist attitude, Bran shot back. I want to hear you upbeat.

-We are screwed, Jon said with a cheerful tone.

-There you go.

* * *

Back at the Starks' house, Arya was washing her face at the sink when Sansa entered.

-Have you ever considered a new look ? she asked with a smile. I mean, seriously. You could have some definite potential buried under all this hostility.

She was gently moving her sister's hair to try some new hairstyle, but Arya swatted her hand away.

-I'm not hostile. I'm annoyed.

-Why don't you try being nice ? People wouldn't know what to think.

-You forget, I don't care what people think, Arya stated.

-Yes, you do.

-No, I don't. You don't always have to be who they want you to be, you know.

-I happen to like being adored, thank you.

Arya slightly frowned as she noticed something. The white pearls around her sister's neck.

-Where'd you get the pearls ?

-They're Mom's.

-And you've been what, hiding them for four years ? Arya exclaimed with shock.

-No. Daddy found them in a drawer last week.

-So you're just gonna start wearing them now ?!

-It's not like she's coming back to claim them ! Besides, they look good on me.

-Trust me, they don't, Arya growled before storming away.

* * *

On Saturday, Arya went out to buy a few things she needed. When she walked out of the music shop, she found Gendry Waters leaning on her car.

-Nice ride, he complimented. Vintage fenders.

-Are you following me ? she grumbled, highly annoyed already.

-I was in the Laundromat. I saw your car. I came over to say hi.

-Hi, Arya shot back.

She was about to open the car's door but he moved in front of her.

-Not a big talker, huh ?

-Depends on the topic. My fenders don't really whip me into a verbal frenzy.

-You're not afraid of me, are you ? he smiled.

-Why would I be afraid of you ?

-Well, most people are.

-Well, I'm not, she replied shortly.

-Well, maybe you're not afraid of me, but I'm sure you've thought about me naked.

He even had the guts to add a cheeky blink at the end.

-Am I that transparent ? Arya asked with an eye-roll. I want you, I need you. Oh, baby, oh, baby.

She pushed him away and hopped in her car. She was about to drive away when Joffrey's shiny red fancy car stopped just behind hers.

-What is it, asshole day ? she groaned. Do you mind ? she shouted at the blond prick.

-Not at all, he casually answered without looking at her, going into a shop.

She closed her eyes for a second, and sped up in reverse, making some serious damages to Joffrey's beloved car. Gendry chuckled from where he was. Joffrey ran out to his car.

-You bitch ! he shrieked.

-Whoops, she added with a guilty smile.

* * *

-"Whoops" ?! he father said as soon as he came back home this night. My insurance doesn't cover PMS !

-Well, then tell them I had a seizure, Arya calmly replied.

-Is this about the House of the Black and White ? Are you punishing me because I want you to stay close to home ?

-Aren't you punishing me because Mom left ?

-You think you could leave her out of this ? he darkly asked.

-Fine. Then stop making my decisions for me.

-I'm your father. That's my right !

-So what I want doesn't matter.

-You're eighteen, you don't know what you want, Eddard stated. And you won't know what you want until you're forty-five, and even if you get it, you'll be too old to use it.

-I want to go to an Essos school ! I want you to trust me to make my own choices, and I want you to stop trying to control my life just because you can't control yours !

-Yeah ? Eddard shot back with anger. Well, you know what I want ?

His beeper sounded then.

-We'll continue this later, he warned in an icy tone.

-Can't wait, she grumbled as she walked away to her room.

However, her plan to stay in the peaceful oasis that was her room was thrown away by an angry Sansa that stopped her in the stairs, phone in hand.

-Did you just maim Joffrey's car ?

-Yeah. Looks like you're gonna have to take the bus, she answered, unfazed.

-Has the fact that you're a completely psycho managed to escape your attention ?

Arya rolled her eyes as she walked away, not even bothering to answer.

-Daddy ! Sansa shrieked.

* * *

On the next Monday, Gendry was at his locker, taking his things, when Joffrey's appeared next to him.

-When I shell out fifty, I expect results.

-Yeah, I'm on it, Gendry shrugged.

-Watching that bitch violate my car doesn't count as a date.

-Don't call her a bitch, Gendry muttered.

-Now, Joffrey carried on as he didn't hear. If you don't get any, I don't get any. So get some.

-I just upped my price, Gendry announced lightly a the blond prick started walking away.

-What ?!

-Hundred coins a date. In advance.

-Forget it.

-Well, forget her sister, then.

Joffrey didn't look pleased at all but gave him the money anyway.

-You better hope you're as smooth as you think you are, Waters.

Gendry gave him a big smile as he took the pouch filled with gold.

* * *

A few hours later, Jon and Bran were trying to approach Gendry again during manual class.

-Go, Jon whispered to his friend.

-No, you go, Bran protested.

-I went before.

Bran pushed him anyway. Jon walked carefully to Gendry, since the guy was holding a metal stick.

-We know what you're trying to do, with Ari Stark, he said.

-Is that right ? What do you plan to do about it ?

-Help you out.

-Why's that ?

-The situation is, Bran piped in, my man Jon her has a majorjones for Sansa Stark.

-What is it with this chick ? She has beer-flavoured nipples ? Gendry asked with a lift of his eyebrows.

-Hey ! Jon protested, ready to punch the guy.

Bran grabbed him and pull him behind him as he spoke.

-I… I think I speak correctly when I say Jon's love is pure, purer than, say, Joffrey Lannister's.

-I'm in this for the cash, Gendry replied. Lannister can plow whoever he wants.

-Okay, there will be no plowing ! Jon growled again.

-Gendry, Bran carried on. Gen. Let me explain something to you here. We set this whole thing up so Jon can get the girl. Jon. Joffrey's just a pawn.

-So, Gendry said. You two are gonna help me tame the wild beast.

-Absolutely, Bran nodded. We'll do some research, we'll find out what she likes. We're your guys.

-And he means that in a strictly non-prison movie type of way, Jon quickly added.

-Let's start here, Bran added awkwardly. Now, Friday night, Samwell Tarly is having a party. It's the perfect opportunity.

-Perfect opportunity for what ? Gendry asked as he continued to work.

-For you to take out Ari.

-I'll think about it, he said as he walked away.

-And for a little payback, Bran added. This is gonna be some party.

Samwell Tarly had made this little poster, inviting all future Red Keepers to his house for a "Wine and Cheese". And Bran had taken them all, replacing them by a "Free beer, wild party" kind of poster, keeping Samwell's name on it. He also had thrown flyers in the staircase so everyone in the school knew about this party.

Further in the school, Joffrey was chatting with Sansa.

-Now, this is really important, okay ? he said with a serious face. Which one do you like better ?

He held up two photographs of him. He had the exact same pose, only on one he had a black t-shirt, and a white one on the other.

-I think I like the white shirt better, Sansa carefully answered.

-Yeah, it's… It's more…

-Pensive ? she tried.

-Damn. I was going for thoughtful.

Sansa frowned. He didn't make any sense.

-So, are you going to Samwell Tarly's party on Friday night ?

-Yeah, I might, she replied with a small smile.

-Good. Because you know, I'm not gonna bother if you won't be there.

Sansa smiled widely at this. How cute this guy could be… The bell rang.

-See you there, Joffrey gave her a seductive smile.

-Okay, she blushed.

-All right.

They each went one way.

* * *

-So, have you heard about Samwell Tarly's party ? Jon asked.

He was taking a walk with Sansa for his greatest pleasure.

-Yes, and I really, really, really want to go. But you know I can't. Not unless my sister does.

-Yeah, I know. I'm working on that, but so far, you know, she's not going for my guy. She's not a…

-K.D. Lang fan ? No. I found a picture of Jared Leto in her drawer once, so I'm pretty sure she's not harbouring same-sex tendencies.

-Okay, Jon replied as he was thinking. So that's the kind of guy she likes. Like, pretty guys.

-I don't know. All I've ever heard her say is that she'd die before dating a guy that smokes.

-All right, no smoking, what else ?

-You're asking me to investigate the inner workings of my sister's twisted mind ? I don't think so.

-Well, nothing else has worked, Jon said. We need to go behind enemy lines here.

Sansa nodded, and grabbed his hand, walking back quickly to his car.

-What are you doing ? he asked.

-Well, I could use a ride home, and you'll get the information you need. Come on, she said as she sat shotgun in his car.

Jon hurried, eager to please her, and followed her instructions to her home. He followed her to her sister's room and they began searching around.

-Okay, here we go, she said as she handed him some papers. Class schedule, reading list, date book, concert tickets, concert tickets.

He grabbed it all as she continued her hunt for information.

-Aha ! Black panties ! she said triumphantly as she held the piece of cloth up.

-And what does that tell us ? Jon asked with a doubtful face.

-She wants to have sex someday, that's what.

-You… She could just like the colour ! Jon weakly protested.

-You don't buy black lingerie unless you want someone to see it, she replied in a duh-tone.

-Oh… So… Can I see your room ? Jon tentatively asked, trying to look innocent.

-No, she quickly replied. A girl's room is very personal.

-Oh, okay.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think about it ? Don't hesitate to tell me, even if your opinion is negative, as long as it's constructive. See you soon !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hi guys, sorry I'm one day late ! Anyway, hope you'll like it !**_

* * *

Chapter 4

He went home after that information-gathering, and met up with Bran later. The latter came to pick him up, and drove him to some shady bar in Flea Bottom. There were only old bikers inside, and they felt uncomfortable.

-Wow, Jon stated. Is this what a bar looks like in this city ?

He grabbed a small pack of firecrackers on the way but Bran quickly tapped his hand, making Jon drop it.

-Don't touch anything. You may get hepatitis.

They carried on and stopped at the pool tables.

-So, Gendry said when they reached him. What do you got for me ?

-A little insight into a very complicated girl, Jon answered.

-Excuse me, Bran interrupted. Just one question before we start. Should you be drinking alcohol when you don't have a liver ?

-What ? Gendry zeroed his eyes on him.

-Nothing, nothing, Bran quickly leaned back.

-All right, Jon piped in. First thing, Ari hates smokers.

He grabbed Gendry's cigarette and threw it on the ground.

-So, you're telling me I'm a non-smoker.

-Yes. Well, just for now, Bran completed.

-And here's another problem, Jon carried on. Sansa said that Ari likes pretty guys.

Gendry looked at them both for a few seconds.

-Are you telling me I'm not a pretty guy ?

-He's very pretty ! Bran hurried to say. This is a gorgeous guy !

-I just wasn't sure. I didn't know, Jon defended. All right, huh… Yeah, okay. Here's this. "Likes. Thai food, feminist prose and angry music like hard rock and metal." Here's a list of CDs she has in her room.

-So, I'm supposed to buy her some noodles and a book and sit around listening to bands who can't play something listenable, right ?

-Have you ever been to the Targaryen Club ? Bran asked.

-Her favourite band's playing there tomorrow night, Jon clarified.

-I can't be seen at the Targaryen Club, all right ? Gendry immediately replied as he shook his head vehemently.

-But she'll be there. She's got tickets, Jon insisted.

-Assail your ears for one night, Bran added.

Gendry didn't seem convinced as he thought about it.

-She has a pair of black underwear, Jon innocently said. If that helps.

Gendry eyes immediately went to him and he stopped shaking his head.

-Couldn't hurt, right ? Bran added with an awkward blink.

So, that's how Gendry ended in the Targaryen Club Friday night. He was wearing a classic t-shirt, black jeans and boots, wanting to fade in the crowd as much as possible. By the Seven, he was the only guy there ! So much for fading in the crowd… He winced at the music, it was too loud. But not that bad. The band was giving quite a show actually. He used his height to try and locate his target, and spotted her with a friend just in front of the band, too close to the music for him. He knew her friend, she was Myrcella Baratheon. Pretty chick, he'd admit. The blond girl was wearing a large checked shirt, denim shorts and a pair of black boots that came up to above her knees.

Arya was dancing like she didn't care, and right she didn't. She was just enjoying and having a blast, smiling and laughing. Gendry smiled, he had never seen her so joyful and carefree. After all, she wasn't as tough and heartless as people thought her to be. She was as hot as the Seven Hells tonight, in his opinion. See-through grey t-shirt that nicely showed her lacy black bra, a black overall that stopped very high on her thighs, her hair was wild as always, and her dark make-up was making her only more appealing. She had a necklace, a bracelet, and he could see a nose piercing also. Yes, she was smoking hot.

He decided to let her have her moment, and went straight to the bar.

-Waters ! the bartender smiled. What are you doing here ?

He shook hands with the guy with a friendly smile. On the other side of the dancefloor, Arya told Myrcella she needed water, so she left her and went to the bar. Gendry was enjoying a simple Coca-Cola when Arya arrived just next to him. He turned quickly so he would not be caught staring at her.

-Two waters, please, Arya asked the bartender.

Then she saw the back of Gendry's head, and sighed as her shoulders slumped in annoyance. She paid the two bottles of water, and turned to him.

-If you're planning on asking me out again, she loudly said because of the music, you might as well just get it over with.

-Do you mind ? he shot back casually. You're kind of ruining this for me, he added, referring to the music.

-You're not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke, she noticed.

-I know. I quit. Apparently, they're bad for you.

-You think ?

-You know, these guys are no Skillet or Five Fingers Death Punch, but they're not bad.

And he left her at the bar, knowing with the mention of two of her three favourite bands, she'll come and talk. And of course, she came, too curious about his comments.

-You know Skillet ? she asked with a doubtful gaze.

-Why, don't you ?

He didn't notice the song was ending when he spoke next.

-I was watching you out there before. I've never seen you look so sexy.

Too bad for him, the last three words were entirely audible for the whole club. All the girls around laughed, and even Arya chuckled. They shared a true smile for once.

-Come to Samwell's party with me, he begged.

-You never give up, do you ? she asked.

-Was that a yes ? he hoped as the next song came up.

-No, she said as she started to walk away.

-Well, then, was that a no ?

-No ! she shouted before disappearing in the crowd with a cheeky smile.

-I'll see you at nine thirty then !

He got out of the club and headed to his car, ready to drive to her home and pick her up later.

* * *

At home, Sansa and Margaery had prepared for the party in complete silence, and carefully walked down the steps, trying to avoid Eddard.

-Should have used the window, he casually said from the living room, his back to them.

Sansa sighed.

-Hi, Daddy.

-Hi. Where are we going ?

-Well, if you must know, a small study group of friends, Sansa tried with her innocent face.

-Otherwise known as an orgy ? Ned said as he turned to them.

-Mr. Stark, it's just a party, Margaery piped in.

-And the Seven Hells are just some saunas.

Arya came downstairs, she had come back from the concert earlier and was now dressed up in her pyjamas. Myrcella was upstairs and already eating pizza.

-Do you know anything about a party ? Ned asked his eldest as he spotted her.

Arya just went into the kitchen, shrugging.

-People expect me to be there, Sansa whined.

-Ari's not going, you're not going, Eddard refused.

Sansa and Margaery shared a horrified look.

-Why can't you be normal ? Sansa stormed to her sister.

-Define "normal", Arya replied.

-Samwell Tarly's party is normal.

-What's a Samwell Tarly ? Eddard discreetly asked Margaery.

-Samwell's party is just a lame excuse for all the idiots at our school to drink beer and rub up against each other in hopes of distracting themselves from the pathetic emptiness of their meaningless…

-… meaningless, consumer-driven lives, Sansa and Margaery completed.

Sansa took Arya on the side.

-Can you, for just one night, forget that you're completely wretched and be my sister ? Please ? Please ?

Arya looked into Sansa's eyes with sadness. She couldn't let her younger sister be exposed to what she had faced at this age. Never.

-Come on, Ari. Please do this for me, Sansa begged.

-Fine, Arya accepted. I'll make an appearance.

Sansa and Margaery nearly tackled her to the ground in a hug while shrieking from excitement, which she didn't really like, but dealt with it anyway.

-It's starting… Ned said.

-It's just a party, Daddy, Sansa retorted.

Arya ran upstairs and changed in two minutes, and Myrcella hurried too to get her clothes back on. They couldn't go there in pyjamas, and they could as well dress up, after all, they were not going to parties everyday so the people better remember it. While they quickly prepared themselves, Ned was dealing with Sansa's excitement downstairs.

-I want you to wear the belly, Eddard finally said.

-Daddy, no, Sansa firmly answered.

-Not all night. Just around the living room for a minute so you can understand the full weight of your decisions.

Sansa knew better than to protest so she put on the false pregnant belly her father hid in a drawer.

-I am fully aware… she started.

-Listen to me, her father ordered. Every time you even think about kissing a boy, I want you to picture wearing this under your halter top.

-You are so completely unbalanced ! Sansa whined.

-We're going now ! Arya shouted as she hurried down the stairs, Myrcella behind.

-All right, Eddard said. Wait a minute.

He stood in front of her and pointed his finger at her in a threatening way.

-No drinking, no drugs, no kissing, no tattoos, no piercings, no ritual animal slaughters of any kind, he enumerated. Oh, by the Seven, I'm giving them ideas.

-Daddy ! Sansa called him to take off the fake belly.

Meanwhile Arya opened the door and found a very handsome looking Gendry on her doorstep.

-What are you doing here ? she asked as she tried to hide her smile.

She shamelessly checked him out. He had the same black jeans and t-shirt, but he had added a nice blue denim jacket to the style.

-Nine thirty, right ? he said with a smile. Oh, I'm early ?

-Whatever, she shrugged. I'm driving. Myrcella is with us, the other two can find another ride.

-Who knocked up your sister ? he asked when he spotted Sansa.

Arya rolled her eyes in humour and pulled him away as Myrcella followed with a knowing smirk.

* * *

Streets away, two boys were also preparing for the party. Bran was wearing a simple black jumper and blue jeans, while Jon was wearing black jeans and a blue denim shirt.

-So then, Sansa says that I was right, that she didn't wear the Jimmy Choo with that dress because she thought that it was mixing genres, right ? And the fact that I noticed, and this is a direct quote, listen, "really meant something".

-You told me that part already, Bran sighed.

-I've been thinking about her all the time ! Jon exclaimed.

-Stop being so self-involved for one minute, Bran groaned. How do I look ?

-You look like my Great Uncle Aemon.

-You think I shouldn't wear those shoes ? Bran winced.

-Yeah, Jon answered. Put the snickers on.

-Maybe you're right. I'm just so nervous. And I'm also very excited. I'm nervous, I'm excited. It's all very mixed up. I don't know what to do !

-All right, just calm down, all right ?

-The last party I went to was at H.P. Dinner, Bran explained. You wanna talk about some fun. That's a good time. Oh, do you think she'll be there ?

-Sansa ? Of course she will, Jon answered with a dreamy face. She so badly wanted to go she must have found some way to…

-Not your airhead, you idiot ! Bran interrupted. I'm talking about Myrcella.

-Myrcella ?

-Yeah, you know, Ari's best friend. Or more like only friend.

-The cute blond one ? Jon asked as he thought about it.

-Yeah, Bran blushed.

-You want to ask her out ? Jon chuckled.

Bran sheepishly looked away.

-We can only hope, my friend.

* * *

 _ **And here it ends... for now ! Next chapter will be the party of course. Pictures of the characters are available on my facebook page "AnanasPower". See you soon, don't forget to leave a review !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys, here is chapter 5, I hope you'll enjoy it !**_

* * *

Chapter 5

The teenagers invaded Samwell Tarly's house and the party quickly was in full swing. A DJ was mixing, people were bringing alcohol in the kitchen, and food. Everyone was drinking, dancing or already snogging. Jon and Bran entered together, although they had come separately, each one with their own ride, in case they couldn't come back together. Bran was walking around, trying to dance with girls but had no success so far.

Somewhere else in the house, Arya had left Myrcella and went upstairs just to see who was here, and Gendry was following her much to her annoyance.

-Kiss me, a girl said as she threw herself at him.

-Kiss him, he replied as he pushed her in some guy's arms.

-Okay, she said.

-Good.

He hurried to keep track of Arya. Damn, he thought she was hot back there at the concert, but now… she was hotter than the Seven Hells ! She had black fencenet tights, with very short dark denim shorts, and a grey jumper. Black ankle boots, black choker, black cap, black make-up, and oh! silver earrings. He noticed every guy that was looking her way and wanted to choke them all to death, much to his own surprise.

She just continued to walk around without bothering about the people's gazes, not really noticing anyway.

-Sweet, a voice said from her right at some point.

She froze. Not that prick again.

-Looking fresh tonight, pussycat, the voice seductively said in her ear as a body nearly touched hers from behind.

Joffrey then walked in front of her with that sufficient smile she wanted to punch out of his face. He was wearing jeans, a checked shirt, and a cap was placed backward on his hair. He surely thought it was cool.

-Wait, she said. Was that… Did your hairline just recede ?

And she turned on her heels to escape the bastard.

-Hey, where are you going ? he said as he ran to her and grabbed her arm.

-Away, she quickly replied as she freed herself.

-Your sister's here ? he asked casually.

-Stay away from my sister, she threatened.

-Oh, I'll stay away from your sister. But I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me.

Someone then announced a fight somewhere else in the house and Joffrey hurried there like the rest of the crowd. Arya went the exact opposite way, and saw Myrcella from afar. The girl gestured that she was fine, so Arya didn't worry about her, however she had not seen her sister yet, which, as hard it could be to admit it, was truly worrying her.

Nearly an hour after the fight incident, she was still walking around aimlessly, when an arm grabbed her on the way.

-Hey Ari, Joffrey sneered. Look who found me.

Arya looked up to see Sansa with Joffrey's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Seven Hells, the prick will soon wish he was never born if he didn't take his paws off of her sister. Then she saw her sister's outfit for the night. A checked blue, black and red dress that reached mid-thighs, with a large black leather belt on the waist. Deep red ankle boots with high heels, small black purse, hair in a high ponytail and way too much make-up for Arya's liking. The pair started walking away but Arya grabbed her sister's arm and turned her.

-Sansa, wait.

-Please do not address me in public, the red-haired yell-whispered.

-No, there's something I need to tell you, Arya said.

-Look, I am busy enjoying my adolescence, so scamper off and do the same !

-Goodbye ! Joffrey added as he led Sansa away.

Arya stood there, heinously staring at the blond prick, when Gendry finally found her again and walked to her. A guy with a tray of vodka shots arrived in front of her just before he did and she took two glasses, downing them bottoms up in a few seconds.

-Right on, sister ! the guy complimented.

-What is this ? Gendry asked, true worry in his eyes. I've been looking all over the place for you.

-I'm getting trashed, man. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party ?

-I don't know, he retorted. I say do what you want to do.

-Funny, she shot back. You're the only one. Later.

She walked away, grabbing more shots on her path.

* * *

A few rooms away where people were dancing, Jon met with Bran again.

-Hey. Hey, have you seen her around anywhere ? he asked his friend.

-Relax, Bran answered.

-Relax ? I'm fine.

-Follow the love, Bran smiled as he pointed to some girls walking downstairs.

It was Sansa and Margaery, laughing and drinking. Jon thought Sansa was beautiful, whereas Margaery was… well. Her yellow dress sure caught the attention. Reaching mid-thighs, with long sleeves, it was opened from the neck to her bellybutton. And she wasn't wearing any bra under it obviously.

-Hi, Sansa, Jon smiled to her.

-Oh, hi, Jon, she replied awkwardly.

She then pulled Margaery in front of her.

-You know Margaery ?

-Uh, yeah. I think we have art together, right ?

-Neat, Margaery answered as she eyed him up and down.

"Nice piece of meat there. Too bad he's not popular.".

-So, you… you really look amazing, Jon said to Sansa with a small blush.

-Thanks, Sansa smiled lightly.

-And we all know I look amazing, Joffrey's voice interrupted them as he sneaked his arm around Sansa's waist. Sansa, let's go. We're going to an after at Jeyne Poole's house later.

-I'll see you around, okay ? she said to Jon as she was dragged by Joffrey and Margaery.

Jon looked like he was about to crumble down. Bran put a beer in his hands and pulled him to a chair, sensing the disaster arriving.

* * *

-So, Joffrey was saying to Sansa. I've got the Sears catalogue thing going, and the tube sock gig, that is gonna be huge. And I'm up for a haemorrhoid cream ad next week. I know it sounds kind of bogus, but… I get to do some acting.

He then took some poses for her, and she tried to hide her bored feelings as best as she could.

-See what I did just there ?

-Uh-huh.

-That was the underwear. I'll show you the bathing suit one next.

He took the exact same pose.

-You see the difference ?

Then he turned to other girls.

-All right, I'll show you guys.

Sansa managed to escape, and walked around aimlessly, until she stumbled upon Jon, who turned his head and walked away immediately with a disgusted face.

* * *

In the hallway, Arya was drinking shot on shot, and already had more than twenty. Gendry walked by just then and his eyes widened.

-Hey. Hey, Arya, why don't you let me have this one, huh ?

-No ! This one's mine ! she growled as she downed it and walked away.

-My man ! Joffrey shouted. How did you get her to do it ?

-Do what ? Gendry asked.

-Act like a human, Joffrey stated as if it was obvious.

Shouts then came from the kitchen, and music. Gendry and Joffrey turned their head, discovering Arya giving a pretty nice and sexy dance show, standing on the table

-Yeah ! the blond exclaimed. All right !

Gendry hurried in the kitchen behind him, aware of all the boys looking to Arya like she was some fresh meat and they were lions. She did one jump too high and hit her head on the lamp, falling straight towards the ground, stunned. Gendry had the reflex to throw his arms and managed to catch her. He helped her to her feet but as soon as he stopped holding her she started falling down again so he caught her again.

-Are you okay ?

-I'm fine, she grumbled.

-You're not fine. Come on.

-I just need to lie down, she said as he led her toward the exit.

-You lie down and you'll go to sleep.

-Sleep is good, she laughed.

-Not if you have a concussion, Gendry replied. Come on. Here, sit down. Sit.

He put her on a chair outside.

-Hey, Jon said as he hurried to Gendry. Hey, we need to talk.

-Jon, I'm a little busy right now, Gendry said as he pointed to Arya.

-Can you give me a second ?

They walked a few steps away, where Gendry could still watch over Arya but she could not hear them.

-What ? Gendry groaned.

-It's off, okay ? The whole thing's off.

-What are you talking about ?

-She never wanted me, Jon spat. She wanted Joffrey the whole time.

-Jon, Gendry sighed. Do you like the girl ?

-Yeah.

-And is she worth all this trouble ?

-I thought she was, but, you know, I…

-Well, she is or she isn't. See, first of all, Joffrey is not half the man you are. Secondly, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. Go for it !

Then Arya started falling so Gendry ran and caught her, again.

-Come on, he told her.

-Why ? she slurred.

He gave Jon an apologetic look as he dragged the girl away. He led her to the swings on the other side of the street.

-This is so patronizing, she said.

-Leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed, he retorted.

-I don't think so, she replied as she tried to escape his grip.

-Arya ! he said as he held her again.

-Why are you doing this ? she groaned.

-I told you. You may have a concussion.

-You don't care if I never wake up.

-Sure I do, he smiled cheekily.

-Why ?

-Well, because then I'd have to start taking out girls who actually like me.

-Like you could find one, she shot back.

-Oh, see, that, there. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred ?

-I just… Let me sit down for a while, she suddenly said.

-All right, he rushed as he helped her on a swing. There.

She nearly fell backwards as she started losing consciousness, but he caught her. Again. Once he was sure she was sitting straight, he sat down on the other swing.

-So, why'd you let him get to you ? he asked gently.

-Who ?

-Joffrey.

-I hate him.

-Well, you've chosen the perfect revenge, mainlining vodka.

They both chuckled.

-Well, you know what they say ? she laughed.

-Nope, he said as he looked up to the sky. What do they say ?

Silence answered him. He swiftly turned to look at her and panicked when he saw her closed eyes. He jumped up and lightly slapped her cheeks.

-No, no, no, no. Arya ! Arya, wake up ! Come on, wake up ! Look at me ! Listen to me Arya, open your eyes !

She opened her big grey eyes, and looked straight into his eyes.

-Why don't you call me Ari like everyone does ? she mumbled.

-Because Arya is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, and I wouldn't cut a single part of it, he answered truthfully.

-Hey, your eyes have an oceanic shine with the light, she said lowly.

He smiled, reassured, but that happiness quickly disappeared as she emptied her stomach just in front of his feet. He mentally groaned and held her hair back.

Back at the party, Sansa and Margaery were standing outside, wondering if they should go or not considering Arya's current state. Joffrey walked up to them with that sufficient face of his.

-Hey, a bunch of us are going to Jeyne's, he told Sansa. Ready ?

-I have to be home in twenty minutes, Sansa answered.

-Well, you know, I don't have to be home until two in the morning, Margaery piped in. So…

-One more chance, Joffrey said to the red-haired one.

-Man, I can't. Damn.

-That's a shame, Margaery falsely said.

-Well, you wanna go ? Joffrey asked the blond one.

-Sure, she smiled.

-Margaery ! Sansa exclaimed as the pair walked away.

-Hey, you passed !

-Bitch… Sansa muttered.

-Hey, have fun tonight ? Jon spat as he walked by her.

-Tons… she answered as he walked away. Hey, Jon ?

He stopped but didn't turn yet.

-Do you think you could give me a ride home ? she pleaded. Please.

He sighed, but nodded.

* * *

 _ **And that's all for now, next chapter should be up soon. Pictures of the characters for this chapter are on my facebook page 'AnanasPower' ( ananaspowerfanfictions).**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review, and have a nice weekend !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hi guys, here is another chapter, next one should be up during the weekend. Now, our 'heroes' were about to leave the party in the last chapter, let's see what happens next !**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Gendry had managed to sober Arya up a little bit, and was now driving her home in her car. They were listening to the radio, which was playing old rock tunes.

-I should do this, Arya said as she pointed to the radio.

-Do what ? he asked as his eyes remained on the road.

-This ! she insisted.

-Start a band ?

-No, install car stereos, she playfully answered. Yeah, start a band. My father would love that.

Gendry parked the car in front of her house, yet they did not move. He turned off the radio and turned to her.

-You don't strike me as the type that would ask your father for permission.

-Oh, so now you think you know me ?

-I'm getting there.

-The only thing people know about me is that I'm scary, she chuckled.

-Yeah, well, I'm no picnic myself, he answered with a shrug.

She turned and they were lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

-Uh… So… what's up with your dad ? he asked awkwardly. Is he… Is he a pain in the ass ?

"Great, Gen. Subtle and smooth as always" he chastised himself.

-No, he just wants me to be somebody that I'm not, she answered as she looked away.

-Who ?

-Sansa, she mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

-Oh, Sansa… No offense or anything… I mean I know everyone "digs" your sister, but she's without.

Arya looked at him, surprised that he would say that. A small, true smile appeared on her face. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. He made her laugh, he took care of her, and he wasn't bad looking.

-You know, she said, you're not as vile as I thought you were.

He chuckled and nodded. Arya then leaned forward and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for him to close the gap between them. Gendry looked at her face, so peaceful right now, and her lips that hadn't ever look more kissable and desirable than tonight. Seven Hells, he wanted this, badly, right now. He needed this. But he didn't move. He couldn't, not like this. He turned away with a sigh.

-Maybe we should do this another time, he said slowly.

He didn't miss the flash of hurt, sadness, and anger in Arya's eyes. She didn't say anything as she got out of the car and stomped to her house.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jon's car was parked in front of the house. The whole ride had been spent in a tense silence. Now that Jon had stopped the engine, it was even worse. Sansa didn't move, awkwardly looking straight ahead.

-You never wanted to go horse riding with me, did you ? Jon finally asked.

-Yes, I did, Sansa softly answered.

-No, you didn't.

-Okay, no, not actually…

-Well, then that's all you had to say ! he exclaimed, frustrated. Have you always been this selfish ?

-Yes, she muttered.

-You know, just because you're beautiful, that doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter. I mean, I really liked you, okay. I defended you when people called you conceited, I helped you when you asked me to, I learned Valyrian for you and then you just blow me off so you could…

She grasped the nape of his neck with her right hand and crashed her lips against his. Damn, he was Seven Hells of a kisser ! They slowly pulled back, she had this shy smile on her face, he was dumbstruck.

-Thank you, she softly said before she got out of his car and walked inside.

-And I'm back in the game ! he laughed excitedly once she was in the house.

* * *

The following Monday morning, Arya arrived inside Petyr Baelish's classroom as usual, only everyone was looking at her like she was the most popular person on the planet.

-Arya, milady, you sway to the rhythm of me heart, Bronn – one of the Rasta team – greeted her.

-Dance for me, cow-girl, Thoros – cowboys team – smiled at her.

-Ari, babe, what do we owe you for the table dance ? Joffrey added as he looked her up and down.

She sat down, trying to keep her breathe even, in order not to kick the blond prick where the sun doesn't shine.

-All right, not that a give a damn, but how was everybody's weekend ? Mr. Baelish asked.

-Oh, I don't know, Joffrey answered. Maybe we should ask Ari.

-Unless she kicked the crap out of your dumb butt, I don't wanna hear about it, the teacher replied. Okay, let's open up your books to page seventy-three, sonnet one hundred and forty-one. And listen up. "In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes/For they in thee a thousand errors note/But it is my heart that loves what they despise/Who, in despite of view, is pleased to dote". Now, I know Shakespeare's a dead guy, but he knows his shit, so we can overlook that. I want you all to write your own version of this sonnet.

Everyone started to protest. The teacher stopped walking in the middle of the classroom and sighed without even turning.

-Yes, Miss I-Have-An-Opinion-About-Everything ?

-Do you want this in iambic pentameter ? Arya asked.

-You're not gonna fight me on this ? he asked, surprised.

-No, I think it's a really good assignment.

-You're just messing with me, aren't you ?

-No, I'm really looking forward to writing it, she insisted.

-Get out of my class, the teacher groaned.

-What ?

-Out. Get out !

She grabbed her things and walked out.

-Thanks, Mr. Baelish, Joffrey said.

-Shut up.

* * *

The bell rang later and the teenagers filled the hallways. Jon and Bran were at their lockers taking what they needed, when Sansa walked by. She didn't stop, but her and Jon shared that look and that smile, making her blush a little. Bran then stiffened as another silhouette appeared in front of a locker, down the hall.

-What's wrong Bran ? Jon asked, concerned.

-She's here. I couldn't even talk to her at the party. By the Seven, what do I do ?

-Who's here ? Jon frowned as he looked the direction Bran was staring.

There was Myrcella Baratheon, taking books from her locker.

-You like the girl, don't you ? Jon asked.

-I love her with all my might.

-All right, Jon chuckled. Then go and talk to her. Besides, you could ask her one or two things about Ari. Tell yourself it's for the plan, it'll be easier not to freak out.

Then he shoved the poor guy forward with a good amount of strength, so Bran arrived just next to the blond sweet girl.

-Hey, he greeted her. Cool picture, he added awkwardly, pointing to the Shakespeare portrait on her locker door. What's that collar for ? Is that to keep him from licking his stitches ?

Myrcella just gave him the "really?" look.

-Kidding. No, because I know you're a fan of Shakespeare.

-More than a fan, she replied. We're involved.

-Okay. "Who could refrain that had a heart to love, and in that heart…"

-"…courage to make love known", she completed.

-That's Macbeth, right ? he smiled.

-Right, she smiled back.

-So, listen, I… I have this friend, and he likes your friend…

Jon watched from the distance as Bran and Myrcella started talking animatedly. He smiled and shook his head. Bran really was a good guy.

* * *

Later this afternoon, Jon and Gendry were sitting near the sports fields, where Arya was practicing fencing as usual.

-What did you do to her ? Jon asked.

-I didn't do anything, Gendry defended himself. She would've been too drunk to remember.

-But the plan was working, Jon groaned.

-Why do you care ? Gendry shot back. I thought you wanted out.

-Yeah, well, I did, but that was until she kissed me, he smiled goofily.

-Where ? Gendry smirked.

-In the car, Jon answered as the memory flooded his thoughts.

Gendry rolled his eyes. Bran jogged back to them at this instant.

-All right, I talked to her. I got the scoop.

-What did she say ? Jon asked.

-"Hate him with the fire of a thousand suns". That's a direct quote.

-Thanks, Bran. That's very comforting of you, Gendry grumbled.

-We don't know, Jon piped in. She could need a day to cool off.

Then they all had the reflex to jump back, when a fencing sword flew just where Gendry was standing a second ago. They turned their heads to see where it came from, and sure they spotted Arya, glaring at them.

-Maybe two, Gendry suggested.

The other two nodded hastily.

* * *

Two days later, Arya and Myrcella were walking out of class, and Arya ripped the prom poster from a wall as she walked by, not bothering about the "Hey!" Shae screamed after her.

-Can you imagine who would go to that antiquated mating ritual ? Arya groaned.

-I would, Myrcella answered, but I don't have a date.

-Do you really want to get all dressed up, so some Drakkar Noir-wearing dexter with a boner can feel you up while you're forced to listen to a band that by definitions blows ?

-All right, all right, Myrcella laughed. We won't go. It's not like I've got a dress anyway.

-You're looking at this from entirely the wrong perspective, Arya replied. We're making a statement.

-Oh, goody. Something new and different for us !

Arya laughed and they walked away to the car.

On the fields, Sansa was in the middle of archery practice. She was pulling the string back, focusing on the target, when she could feel a body too close to her.

-Hey there, Cupid, a male voice whispered in her ear.

-Hi, Joffrey, she politely greeted him.

-You're concentrating awfully hard considering it's gym class.

She released her arrow and turned to him.

-Can I help you ?

-I want to talk to you about prom, he casually said.

-Look, you know the deal, I can't go if Ari doesn't go.

-You sister is going, Joffrey smiled.

-Since when ? Sansa asked, shocked.

-Let's just say I'm taking care of it.

And then he walked away, leaving her in astonishment. He went to find Gendry, and put a big pouch of two hundred golden coins in his hands discreetly.

-Here. This should take care of the flowers, the limo, the tux, everything. Just make sure she gets to the prom.

-Do you know what ? Gendry replied as he gave the money back to him. I'm sick of playing your little game.

-Okay, wait, wait, wait. You sick of, let's say, three hundred ?

Gendry clicked his tongue but snatched the money from his hands anyway.

* * *

In the following days, Gendry was always where Arya was. Library ? Hidden behind a shelf. Park ? Hidden up in a tree. Music and instruments store ? She was so much into the music of the guitar she was trying that she didn't notice him standing behind her, giving her that look. Book store ? He was there right now, on the other side of a shelf, waiting for her to notice him.

-Excuse me, have you seen The Feminine Mystique ? he asked her as the instant she arrived in front of him. I've lost my copy.

-What are you doing here ? she growled.

-I heard there was a poetry reading.

-You're so…

-Charming, he smiled. Wholesome.

-Unwelcome, she corrected.

-You're not as mean as you think you are, you know that ?

She stiffened. Yeah. She wasn't. But she didn't want him to know that anymore. She trusted him a tiny little bit, so he cracked her shelf, and now she was nearly defenseless in front of him, she had let him too close to her to stay entirely strong. However, she wouldn't make the same mistake again, and she had to put up her walls again if she wanted to avoid being hurt.

-And you're not as badass as you think you are, she shot back.

-Ooh, someone still has her panties in a twist.

-Don't for one minute think that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties !

-Then what did I have an effect on ? he carried on.

How dared he remind her of what nearly happened between them ? She had shown one moment of weakness, and there she was. So much for trusting people.

-Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing, she replied as she shoved a book in his hands and left.

* * *

The following day, at lunch, Jon and Bran were with Gendry getting their food.

-You're right, he was telling them. She's still pissed.

-"Sweet love, renew thy force", Bran quoted with passion.

The other two gave him a strange look.

-Hey ! Gendry grumbled. Don't say shit like that to me. People can hear you.

-Look, Jon said. You embarrassed the girl. Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score.

Gendry walked away with his tray of food.

-Listen, don't say shit like that to him. People can hear you, Bran told Jon.

Nobody knew that later, in a hallway, Gendry gave a bit of money to the school's band, convincing them to help him.

* * *

Later this afternoon, Arya was at her fencing training on the fields as usual. The school's band was hanging around not far. She was about to begin another match when an all-too-familiar voice echoed around the field through the loudspeakers.

 _ **Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

The school's band started playing the tune, as Arya turned her head to find him. She eventually spotted the Greek-God-like body of Gendry at the top of the bleachers.

 _ **I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't want to break these chains**_

She chuckled, trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks, as everyone around was cheering for Gendry. By the Seven, the boy could be more stubborn than a bull !

 _ **Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat**_

 _ **I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison**_

 _ **One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

The two Gold Cloaks – the town's cops – that were on duty in the school this day started chasing after him in the bleachers, however Gendry managed to escape them until he finished the song, jumping and running around as he sang his song for Arya.

 _ **I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison (poison)**_

 _ **I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah, well I don't want to break these chains  
Poison (poison)  
Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my brain (poison)  
Poisoning (poison)  
I don't want to break these chains (poison)  
Poison  
(Poison) I don't want to break these chains (poison)**_

Eventually the Gold Cloaks caught him and dragged him away, most likely to detention. Everyone on the field clapped and cheered, and even Arya applauded.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think ? Tell me in a review ! or a PM if you prefer. The song is 'Poison' by Alice Cooper. See you soon !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hi guys, here is chapter seven, hope you'll enjoy it !**_

* * *

Chapter 7

At the end of her practice, she walked to the detention room, and spotted Gendry sprawled on a desk there. She entered the room and went straight to Mr. Jeor Mormont, the fencing coach, who was taking his turn on watching detention this day.

-Mr. Mormont, can I talk to you for a second ? she politely asked.

Her voice caught Gendry's attention and he sat up straighter.

-What can I do for you, Stark ?

-Sir, I have some ideas on how we can improve the fencing team.

-Great ! Let's talk about this later.

He turned to his desk to check some papers, and she motioned for Gendry to escape by the window. Coach Mormont turned to her once again, surprised that she was still standing here.

-As you know, we have a really big game with The Twins High… Oh my, your bicep is huge ! she said as she grabbed his arm, trying to keep his attention as Gendry was running discreetly for the window. Oh, by the Seven. The other's even bigger ! You don't take steroids, do you, because I've heard steroids can severely disintegrate your... package ? Not that I'm thinking about your package. That's not the point.

-Let's hope not, Coach Mormont replied.

She couldn't believe she was saying this kind of shit for Gendry's sake right now ! But hey, the guy sang for her in front of nearly the whole high-school, one of her favourite song, and he even had a good voice. She could sacrifice herself for once, just so they were even. She hated being indebted to anyone. Gendry made the wooden floor creak so Arya had to catch the Coach's attention quickly again.

-The point is, she said loudly, they kick our butts every year.

They did, because the rest of the team were stupid guys that couldn't even hold a sword in a proper way. She had never lost one game. Not once.

-I was thinking, she carried on. I devised a plan that will enable us to finally defeat them.

-Which is ?

-That thing that you taught us, she smiled awkwardly.

-What thing ?

-Misdirection.

-I taught you that ?

-Yeah, you or… Anyway, that's not important. The… Think about it ! One guy of our team attacks left and right until the other guy is lost ! They're looking left, and we attack right ! Bang, we win.

-Okay, but how do we get them to look left ?

Arya sighed internally. Idea, idea, idea… Ah. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. The Coach was beginning to turn because Gendry had made some noise opening the window.

-Like this ! Arya shouted as she pulled her top up to her neck, revealing that she indeed had no bra under it right now.

Every guy in the room wolf-whistled. She saw Gendry finally escape from the corner of her eye and pulled her top back down with a sigh.

-Okay. Well, now that you've seen "the plan", I'm gonna go and show "the plan" to someone else. Okay.

The boys clapped on her way out. She ran in the hallways, mortified that she had to do this, but hey, maybe it was worth it. She met with him in front of the high-school and he motioned for her to follow him. They got into his car and he drove away. They didn't speak as he drove, zooming past the buildings and houses. He drove into Flea Bottom and pulled into the parking lot near the beach, at the limit of the city. He led her to a ranch there. She could read "The Bastards' Ranch" on the entrance of the property. She lifted an eyebrow but didn't say a thing. She watched as Gendry walked to a woman that looked just like him. He hugged her, and they talked in hushed tone for a moment, sometimes glancing at her. Eventually Gendry disappeared somewhere and the lady went back inside what looked like the main house. It wasn't a big posh house, but it was huge. Simple painted wood as walls, but it looked comfortable. Gendry came back a few minutes later, holding the reins of two horses.

-You know how to ride ? he simply asked.

She nodded.

-This is Nymeria, he said as he gave her the reins of the tall, shiny black steed. A fierce one, but sweet once you get to know her.

He said that looking straight into her eyes, and she felt the blush coming back. She grabbed the reins and was about to hoist herself on the saddle when she felt two large and strong hands on her waist, lifting her like she weighted nothing, and place her gently on top of Nymeria. Gendry then hopped on his own horse, Bull. He clicked his tongue and led the horse towards the beach, and Nymeria followed.

-I can't thank you enough for helping me sneak out of detention, he said after a few minutes. Very cool.

-No problem, she replied with a small smile.

-I thought for sure I was busted when I was climbing out that window, I tell you. So, how did you keep him distracted ?

Arya laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

-I dazzled him with my wits, she answered with a casual shrug.

Their horses were walking gently side by side on the beach now. Arya gladly put on the cowboy hat Gendry gave her when they arrived at the ranch. Plus, it looked good with what she was wearing today. A dark blue and white stripped t-shirt, and a black overall that ended just at the top of her thighs. She had to say, Gendry looked gorgeous in his simple dark grey tank top that exposed his toned body and his nicely tanned skin, and his dark jeans. He also had a cowboy hat on.

-So, what's your excuse ?

-For ? she asked.

-For acting the way we do ?

-I don't like to do what people expect, she said. Why should I live up to other people's expectations instead of my own ?

-So, you disappoint them from the start and then you're covered, right ?

-Something like that, she nodded.

-Then you screwed up, he smiled.

-How ? she frowned.

-You never disappointed me, he answered with his cheeky smile.

She nodded as she smiled. They went a little further on the beach, and dismounted. Gendry tied the reins to a nearby tree. Arya was about to sit down on the sand, but Gendry's voice stopped her.

-Are you up for it ? he suddenly asked.

-Up for what ?

He pointed to the sea. They shared a challenging look, and then Arya started to remove her shoes and clothes a fast as she could. Gendry however was first in underwear. He had simple black boxers on. He couldn't look away as he discovered Arya standing in only her dark green lace panties and bra – she had put a bra on before meeting him after the great escape. He stretched out his arm and she took his hand before they ran to the water, laughing like kids. She dived in and savoured the feeling of the water on her skin, easing the hotness of the day – she blamed the bright southern sun for it. She swam to the surface laughing, and turned toward Gendry. Her jaw nearly dropped at seeing him like this, only in his boxers as water dripped from his black hair onto his skin, his blue eyes more striking than ever. Seven Hells, he was hot. She quickly dived back in, to avoid being caught drooling over him, and cool her mind.

She came back to the surface again seconds later, only to catch him checking her out shamelessly. She felt self-conscious, standing only in her soaked underwear in front of him, but to the Seven Hells with that, she was having too much fun. She splashed some water to him, and he started running to her, slowed down by the water around his legs. They chased each other for a moment, laughing and enjoying their afternoon.

Then Gendry grabbed her, snaking his arms around her waist and hold her close, trying to prevent any further attack. Arya's breath caught in her throat, being pressed to his body like this. Then their lips roughly crashed together. Gendry's hands went behind her thighs and hoisted her up. She secured her legs around his hips, her arm around his neck, as he supported her weight effortlessly on his arms. They made-out like crazy for a long moment. Then Gendry slowly detached his lips from hers. They smiled a bit shyly, and didn't say anything as they walked back to the horses, and put their clothes back on. He helped her to get onto Nymeria, and they went back to the ranch. He left the horses to the woman he had hugged earlier, who Arya assumed to be his mother or his aunt, and drove her back to her house, in the richer part of town.

* * *

They were now sitting on the front porch, and Arya was enumerating all the rumours about him.

-No, he laughed. None of that stuff is true.

-State trooper, she said.

-Fallacy. Dead guy in the parking lot ?

-Rumour. The duck ?

-Hearsay. Theon Greyjoy's balls ?

-Fact, she admitted. But he deserved it. He tried to grope me in the lunch line.

-Fair enough.

-The accent ?

-It's real. I lived in the Bear Islands until I was ten.

-With the bears and all ?

-Close. With my mom.

-Where were you last year ? I know the porn career is a lie, she added.

-Do you ? he teased her.

She chuckled.

-Tell me something true.

-Something true, he repeated. I hate peas.

-No, she whined and smiled at the same time. Something real. Something no one else knows.

-Okay. You're sweet, he said as he kissed the right side of her neck lightly. And sexy, he added as he kissed the left side. And completely hot for me, he concluded cheekily.

She laughed.

-You're amazingly self-assured. Has anyone ever told you that ?

-I tell myself that every day, actually, he answered before giving her a real kiss.

He pulled back gently.

-Go to the prom with me, he said.

-Is that a request or a command ? she playfully answered.

-Come on, go with me, he repeated.

-No, she answered as she shook her head gently.

-No ? Why not ?

-Because I don't want to. Because it's a stupid tradition.

-Come on, he insisted. People won't expect you to go.

-Why are you pushing this ? she frowned.

He stared back at her.

-What's in it for you ? she insisted.

-So now I need a motive to want to be with you ? he shot back.

-You tell me.

He seemed frustrated with her right now.

-You need therapy, you know that ? he grumbled. Has anyone ever told you that ?

-Answer the question, Gendry.

-Nothing ! There is nothing in it for me, just the pleasure of your company, okay ? he angrily answered.

He grabbed a cigarette and placed it between his lips as he searched for his lighter, frustrated. She grabbed the cigarette and threw it on the ground before stomping back inside.

* * *

On the following days, the school was buzzing with the prom.

It was held tomorrow evening. Every girl was gushing about dates, dresses, flowers and such, except for Arya who was still angry after that stupid bull, and Myrcella who wasn't planning on going since she didn't have a date, and Arya wasn't going.

Myrcella was currently walking in the hallways to her locker, she needed her Valyrian books for the next class. She opened her locker, and gasped. A beautiful strapless tea dress was hanged in there. The top was very light blue, nearly white, going lightly darker to the bottom. A piece of parchment was pinned to the hanger. "O fair one/Join me at the Prom/I will be waiting/Love, Brandon T." was written in gothic style. She chuckled, touched by the gesture. She carefully hanged it back inside, and took her things for her next class, felling giddy with excitement.

* * *

Later that day, Sansa went to the terrace of their house, knowing she'd find her dad working out there.

-Daddy ? she asked.

-Hi, honey, he answered with a smile.

-I'd like to discuss tomorrow night with you. As you know, it's the prom…

-The prom ? her father repeated. Ari has a date ?

-Well, no, Sansa truthfully answered.

-Don't think you're fooling me. I know who you wanna bend the rules for. It's that hot-rod Joffrey.

-What's a hot-rod ? she frowned.

-It's a… If your sister is not going, you're not going. End of story.

-Okay, let's review. Ari, not interested, me, dying to go.

-Do you know what happens at prom ? Eddard argued.

-Yes, Daddy. We'll dance, we'll kiss, we'll come home. It's not quite the crisis situation you imagine.

-Kissing, huh ? That's what you think happens ? Got news for you. Kissing isn't what keeps me in the police station, questioning young perverts all day long.

-Can we for two seconds ignore the fact that you're severely unhinged, and discuss my need for a night of teenage normalcy ?

-What's normal ? Eddard shot back. Those damn Dawson's River kids, sleeping in each other's beds and whatnot ?

-Daddy, that is so not…

-Got news for you. I'm down. I've got the four one one. And you are not going out and getting jiggy with some boy. I don't care how dope his ride is.

She growled in frustration and stomped back into her room. She heard some knocking on the door.

-Come in, she grumbled.

Arya entered.

-Listen. I know…

She then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, annoyed by the emotional music it was playing.

-I know you hate having to sit at home because I'm not Suzy High School.

-Like you care.

-I do care. But I'm a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons, and not someone else's.

-Well, I wish I had that luxury. You know, I'm the only sophomore that got asked to go to the prom, and I can't go because you don't feel like it.

Arya took a deep breath.

-Joffrey never told you that we went out, did he ? she finally asked.

-Yeah, Sansa scoffed. Okay.

-In ninth, Arya insisted. For a month.

Sansa frowned. That was a shock.

-Why ? she managed to ask.

-Because he was, like, such a babe.

-But you hate Joffrey.

-Now I do.

-So, what happened ?

Arya chuckled awkwardly and averted her gaze. Sansa gasped.

-Please tell me you're joking !

-Just once, Arya immediately added. We had just arrived, Mom had just left. Everyone was doing it, so… I did it. Afterwards I told him I didn't want to anymore because I wasn't ready, and he got pissed and he dumped me. After that I swore I'd never do anything just because everyone else was doing it. And I haven't since, with the exception of Samwell's party and my stunning digestive pyrotechnics.

-How is it possible that I did not know about this ? Sansa asked, still frowning.

-I warned him that if he told anyone, the cheerleading squad would find out how tiny his dick is, Arya smiled evilly.

-Okay, Sansa chuckled. So, why didn't you tell me ?

-I wanted to let you make up your mind about him.

-Then why did you help Daddy hold me hostage ? It's not like I'm stupid enough to repeat your mistakes.

-I guess I thought that I was protecting you, Arya shot back.

-By not letting me experience anything for myself ?

-Not all experiences are good, Sansa. You can't always trust the people you want to.

-Well, I guess I'll never know, will I ? she angrily said as she opened her door, motioning for her sister to leave.

* * *

 _ **Prom is coming, sisters are fighting, Arya and Gendry are fighting after an improvised date... See you next time to see what happens next !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys, posting this chapter real quick before going to classes ! Have fun reading it !**_

* * *

Chapter 8

The following morning, day of the prom, Arya laid awake in her bed, thinking about her sister and the dance. She got up and went to open her window when she spotted Sansa, sitting on the swing they made with an old tire when they arrived here. She looked so sad and depressed. Arya went back to her bed and grabbed a book, needing to change her thoughts.

The evening arrived, and Arya sighed. She really was hoping that she was doing the right thing. She slipped on her shoes, took her purse, and walked downstairs. Eddard was watching TV in the living room. She inspired deeply and walked straight to the door.

-Bye, Dad, she said without stopping. I'm going to the prom.

-Funny, sweetie, he replied without even glancing up.

Then he heard the front door closing, and stood up. Sansa was walking down the stairs.

-What's that ? Eddard asked once he noticed her outfit.

-A prom dress, she smiled.

-I seem to be hearing that word a lot lately.

The doorbell rang and Sansa opened to reveal a very handsome Jon standing there. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with no tie, a grey three-piece suit, and black smart shoes.

-Hi, she smiled.

-Wow, was all he replied as he took in her outfit. I… Uh… Umm… Wow.

Sansa was gorgeous. She had let her glorious red hair down on one shoulder, and had copper-coloured make-up on her eyes only. Silver necklace and earrings, silver high-heeled open-toes sandals. And she was wearing this insanely beautiful long silver dress. The skirt was falling straight to the ground, cut from the middle of her right thigh to the bottom, and the top was hugging her torso tightly, with a deep sweetheart shape.

-Bye, Daddy, Sansa said as she was about to step out.

-Stop, Eddard's voice commanded. Turn. Explain.

-Okay. Remember how you said I could date if Ari dated ? Well, she found this guy, who's actually kind of perfect for her which is perfect for me, because Jon asked me to go to the prom and I really, really wanna go, and since Ari went, I guess I'm allowed to, based on the aforementioned rule, and its previous stipulations, of course.

-Nice to meet you, Jon said as he outstretched his hand for Eddard to shake.

However, Sansa grabbed the hand and pulled him outside in a haste.

-Now, let's go, she said.

* * *

The prom had already started when Arya arrived. She could hear the teenagers screaming, and the band playing. She went up the stairs to the ballroom it was held into, breathing nervously.

-Wow, a voice softly said behind her, making her turn swiftly.

-You too, she said to Gendry.

He handed her a winter rose, she smiled fondly – it was the only flower she liked, because it reminded her of her old home in Winterfell – and put it in her hair.

-Where did you get the tux at the last minute ? she asked as she took his arm.

He had the complete look, and she had to admit, it suited him. Black tuxedo, white crisp shirt, black bowtie, and even this black belt that men wore for parties like that one !

-Oh, just something I had, you know, lying around, he smiled. Where did you get the dress ?

-Oh, just something I had, you know, lying around, she mimicked him with a smirk.

She was drop-dead gorgeous according to him. Some strands of her wild hair were pulled back, and her make-up beautifully enhanced her features. She had black, ankle high, high heeled boots, black tights, and a high halter collar, short dress. It was white, except for the band of fabric that was around her neck, which was black. It reached mid-thigh, and was hugging her body tightly.

-Listen, she said. I'm really sorry that I questioned your motives. I was wrong.

He sighed, feeling the guiltiness inside him.

-You're forgiven, he playfully answered.

-Okay. Ready for the prom ?

-Yes, m'lady.

-I'm not a lady, she grumbled as he escorted her to the dancefloor.

They started dancing, and Arya spotted Sansa dancing with Jon somewhere in the room. The sisters exchanged a glance and smiled. Then Arya was nearly attacked by a very good looking Myrcella. She had the dress on, matched with nude high heeled sandals.

-Have you seen him ? she desperately asked her friend.

-Who ? Arya frowned.

-Brandon. He asked me to meet him here.

-Oh, Myrcella, please tell me you haven't progressed to full-on hallucinations.

Then Gendry smiled and lightly tapped Myrcella shoulder before pointing to the stage, where a handsome Brandon was standing, looking straight to the girl of his dreams. He had a black shirt, a black tie, black pants, black smart shoes, and his jacket was red and black striped, vertically. He walked across the dancefloor to her, smiling.

-Milady, he greeted her.

-Milord, she answered as he kissed her knuckles.

Arya snapped a picture for her friend, and they disappeared on the dancefloor. The short girl chuckled, happy for Myrcella. Then the next song began to be played and she jumped out of surprise.

-Oh my God, it's… she screamed in excitement.

The band _Halestorm_ – her favourite – was on stage, starting to play _Bad Romance_.

-I called in a favour, Gendry told Arya.

She looked at him in wonder. The singer walked through the crowd, singing, and winked at the both of them before going back on stage. Gendry leaned forward and gently kissed her before hugging her.

* * *

Sansa had left her boyfriend a minute to go refresh her make-up in the girls' bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror, and nearly jumped in surprise when she spotted the blond girl standing behind her.

Margaery had this dark beige dress that was flowing fluidly around her body. The V-neck went – literally – to her belly-button, showing way too much skin for a high school event. She also had a necklace that caught the attention and was drawing the eyes to her chest. Sansa winced internally, her ex-best-friend really was dressed like the bitch she revealed herself to be.

-What are you doing here ? she asked calmly.

-I know you'd think you were the only freshman at the prom, Margaery sneered. Joffrey just picked me up.

Sansa rolled her eyes. Of course, he did.

-Oh, well, congratulations, she replied with a cold face. He's all yours.

-Very generous, princess. And just so you know, Joffrey only liked you for one reason. He even had a bet going with his friends. He was gonna nail you tonight.

Sansa gasped. Now, she already knew what a jerk and a prick he was, but that, that was too much. She hurried out of the bathroom, the anger flaming inside her.

On the dancefloor, Gendry was dancing rock with Arya.

-Highgarden, he suddenly said as he spun her.

-What ? she asked as she stopped in his arms before spinning again.

-That's where I was last year. I wasn't in jail. I don't know Marilyn Manson and I didn't sleep with a Spice Girl, I don't think. You see, my grandpa, he was ill so I spent most of the year on his couch watching The Sand Snakes Adventures and making spaghettis. End of story.

-No way, she laughed as he dipped her.

Their dance was then interrupted by Joffrey who angrily pulled Gendry with him. Arya rolled her eyes but kept her temper in check, dancing on her own while Gendry finished whatever business he had with that prick.

-Hey, Joffrey groaned. What's Sansa doing here with that cheese dick ? I didn't pay you to take out Ari so some little punk could snake me with Sansa !

Arya froze and bore her eyes into Gendry's. No. No, he didn't. How could he ? Why would he ? Oh, of course. The money. That's what he wanted all along. And she fell for it. She was supposed to know better ! She saw Gendry's face full of sadness, regret and guilt. But it was too late to feel guilty.

-Nothing in it for you, huh ? she just said before running away.

-Arya, wait ! Gendry said as he chased after her.

Myrcella and Bran, who were dancing nearby, shared a look. That was not good. Bran hurried to Jon's side and tapped him on the shoulder.

-The shit has hit the fan, he warned as he pointed to Joffrey.

Jon sighed, but Brandon walked in front of him.

-Joffrey, pal, compadre ? Bran called.

Joffrey didn't listen to him as he shoved him away to face Jon. Jon rolled his eyes in annoyance as he went to help Bran up.

-You messed with the wrong guy, and now you're gonna pay, Joffrey threatened. You and that little bitch.

-All right, that's enough, okay ! Jon growled. You crossed the line.

Joffrey chuckled as he leaned back slightly and threw a punch, which Jon skilfully avoided by ducking to his left.

-Oh come on, come here you little punk ! the blond provoked.

Jon was about to tackle him and make things clear when a delicate white hand tapped Joffrey's shoulder lightly. He turned and was immediately greeted by Sansa's fist violently colliding with his nose.

-Shit, Sansa ! I'm shooting a nose spray ad tomorrow ! he groaned after a few seconds of shock, now cradling his nose.

-That's for trying to hit my date ! she yelled before punching him again. That's for my sister !

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down as she moved up her knee, hurting him right in his manly attributes – if he had some, that is.

-And that's for me, she added before shoving him onto the ground.

She walked to Jon and cradled his face, searching for any wound.

-Are you okay, hon ? she asked worriedly yet with a proud little smile.

-Never been better, he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Out of the ballroom, another drama was unfolding.

-Would you give me a chance to… Gendry was trying to say.

-You were paid to take me out by the one person I truly hate. I knew this was a set-up ! Arya yelled.

-Arya ! It wasn't like that, okay, he said as he grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from running away.

-Really ? What was it like, a down payment now and a bonus for sleeping with me ?

-No, I didn't cared about the money, okay ?! I cared about… I cared about you, he admitted.

-You are so not who I thought you were, she spat as she turned away.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him before crashing his lips roughly on hers, but she shoved him away and ran as fast as she could, away from this place and away from him. Sansa came just then, running, but saw her sister running away and couldn't do anything. She shared an apologetic look with Gendry, and went back into the ballroom to dance with her boyfriend.

* * *

The following morning, Arya was reading a book, sitting on the rail of the porch, enjoying the morning sun on her skin. Sansa walked to her and handed her a mug. Coffee, a bit of sugar, a bit of cinnamon and some milk, just like she loved it.

-You want ? she said with a small smile.

-Thanks, Arya weakly smiled.

-So, you sure you don't want to go riding with us ? It'll be fun, Sansa tried.

-No, I'm fine.

-Look, Sansa sighed. I don't know if I ever thanked you for going last night, but it really meant a lot to me.

-I'm glad, Arya nodded.

Footsteps could be heard and Jon made an appearance in front of them.

-Hey, he smiled fondly to Sansa.

-Hey, she replied with a shy smile and a blush.

-You ready ?

She nodded and went to grab her bag.

-See you later, Jon waved to Arya with a sympathetic smile.

-Bye, she answered.

-Is… Is she okay ? he asked Sansa as they walked away.

-I hope so.

Eddard walked out of the house just then.

-Where's your sister going ? he asked Sansa.

-She's meeting some bikers, big ones, full of sperm, Arya said without even looking up from her book.

-Funny, her father shot back as he sat down next to her. So, tell me about this dance. Was it hoppin' ?

-Parts of it, Arya chuckled.

-Which parts ?

-The part where Sansa beat the Seven Hells out of some guy.

-Sansa did what ?! Eddard yelled, shocked by the news, eyes wide open.

-What's the matter, upset that I rubbed off on her ? He deserved it, by the way.

-No, impressed, he corrected. You know, fathers don't like to admit it when their daughters are capable of running their own lives. It means we've become spectators. Sansa still lets me play a few innings. You've had me on the bench for years. And when you go to the House of the Black and White, I won't even be able to watch the game.

Arya frowned, she thought she heard wrong.

-When I go ? she repeated.

-Oh, boy. Don't tell me you've changed your mind. I already sent them a check.

Arya smiled widely as she threw herself at her father's neck, hugging him tightly.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaand here it is ! Until next time, bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hello guys, sorry I'm one day late !**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Monday morning, Mr. Baelish's class.

-All right, he was saying. I assume everyone had found time to complete their poem, except for Mr. Lannister, he chuckled, who has an excuse. Blondie, lose the glasses !

Joffrey grumbled as he removed his sunglasses that were hiding a red/blue/purple/green nose.

-All right, the teacher carried on. Anyone brave enough to read theirs aloud ?

No one moved for a few seconds. Arya stopped herself from wanting to turn to look at Gendry who decided to grace the class with his presence today, and eventually rose her hand.

-I will, she said in a steady voice.

Gendry's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

-The Seven help us, Mr. Baelish groaned. Here we go.

She walked to the front of the class, and took a deep breath, forbidding herself to look up or else she knew she would meet his eyes, and she couldn't.

-"I hate the way you talk to me

And the way you cut your hair

I hate the way you drive my car

I hate it when you stare

I hate your big dumb combat boots

And the way you read my mind

I hate you so much it makes me sick

It even makes me rhyme

I hate it… (there she had to take a breath because her throat was tightening, and she knew she was getting emotional).

I hate the way you're always right

I hate it when you lie

I hate it when you make me laugh

Even worse when you make me cry

I hate it when you're not around

And the fact that you didn't call

But mostly, I hate the way

I don't hate you, not even close

Not even a little bit

Not even at all", she finished crying, eyes locked with Gendry's as his face was unreadable, and ran out of the class.

She spent the next classes in the infirmary, reading. She couldn't bear to talk to him after that. At the end of the day, she was walking in the parking lot, and took her car keys out of her bag. She opened her car's door and stopped, bewildered. A beautiful Fender Stratocaster of a bright red was on the driver's seat. It was new, the little label proved that. She carefully put her hands on it.

-Nice, huh ? a deep, husky, sexy male voice said behind her.

-A Fender Strat ? she asked, still shocked as she turned to look at him. Is it for me ?

-Yeah, Gendry answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. I thought you could use it, you know, when you start your band. Besides, I had some extra cash, you know. Some asshole paid me to take out this really great girl.

She slowly nodded with a little smile.

-Is that right ? she shot back playfully.

-Yeah, but I screwed up. I… I fell for her, he admitted, looking right into her eyes.

-Really ? she shyly asked.

-It's not every day you find a girl who'll flash someone to get you out of detention.

-Oh, Seven Hells, she groaned as she hid her face in her palms.

He put a strand of her hair behind her ears and gave her a loving kiss.

-You can't just buy me a guitar every time you screw up, you know, she threatened as she pulled back.

-Yeah, I know, he winced. But then, you know, there's always drums, and bass, and maybe even one day a tambourine.

And he didn't let her reply as he took possession of that delicious mouth of hers again. He held tightly onto her waist as he lifted her and spun around, making her throw back her head in laughter.

-Now, what about a little ride on the beach ? Nymeria refused to let anyone mount her since you came to the ranch, and she could use a little time out of her box. Or I can take you to the cinema ? Or the park ? I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm no boyfriend material.

-Shut up, Arya sighed. You're talking too much. The ranch sounds perfect.

He nodded and smiled.

-However, I have to drop my new baby off first, and change.

He looked at her, noticing that she only had a denim skirt and a black t-shirt.

-Okay well, I'll pick you up in an hour ?

-Sounds good. See you.

She hopped in her car and drove away, feeling giddy with happiness. She ran into the house and carefully placed the guitar in her room before jumping out of her skirt and into some blue and white leggings. She put on an oversized dark green jacket, anticipating the chilly wind of the day, and slid on her combat boots. She checked the time, she had fifteen minutes left. She stepped in front of her mirror and vaguely tamed her wild hair as well as she could. She was about to run in the kitchen and grab something to eat when her phone rang.

-Hello ? she said.

- _Hey Ari !_

-Hey Sans'. Why are you calling ? Is something wrong ?

- _Nope,_ her sister laughed, popping the "p". _Jon wants to take me to this ice-cream place that just opened in town. Can you tell Dad ? And maybe… cover for me ? Please ? I'll make dinner tonight._

-It's okay, I'm going out too, Arya laughed. And I'll tell Dad. Call me if you need me to pick you up, okay ?

- _Great ! Yeah, sure. See you Ari_.

-See you, Sans'.

She put her phone in her pocket, and heard a honk outside. She opened her window and spotted Gendry's car, and him leaning against it like a model. She waved and ran downstairs.

-Bye Dad, I'm going out ! And Sansa's out too ! See you tonight !

And she quickly walked out of the house, walking casually toward her date.

-Hey there, Stark, he cheekily smiled. Don't act all casual, I heard you running downstairs like your panties were on fire.

-Shut up Waters, she laughed. You took a jumper ?

-Yeah, it might be windy today. You thought of taking a jacket, good. Now, if m'lady would be so kind, he said as he opened the car's door for her.

-I'm not a lady, she grumbled as she hopped in.

He drove to his mother's ranch, and hurried to open her door.

-You said you were no boyfriend material, she said with a lifted eyebrow. You're a fucking gentleman.

-And I know you love it, he shot back. Now, get out of the car and come on. I need to eat something before we go on our ride.

She just nodded and followed him into the huge house. They went straight into the kitchen, and he motioned for her to sit at the kitchen counter as he opened the fridge.

-Do you want anything ? Milk, juice, water, tea ? Or something to eat ? We have cinnamon rolls somewhere, I'm sure.

-Cinnamon rolls is absolutely perfect, she smiled. And some coffee if it's alright, but fruit juice is just fine.

-Nah, I'll make you a coffee, it's perfectly fine, he smiled.

He prepared the cinnamon rolls, and set on the coffee machine.

-Okay… he said as he stared at her with a thoughtful face. Coffee with sugar, a sprinkle of cinnamon and a bit of milk, right ?

-How do you know ? she asked in surprise.

-I may or may not have interrogated your sister so I would know a few things about you, he grinned evilly. She doesn't know how to keep secrets by the way.

Arya laughed.

-Okay, loverboy. Now, make me that insanely delicious coffee and then we'll go riding on the beach, she ordered playfully.

He threw her a warm cinnamon roll right into her face but she caught it with a smirk. They were eating peacefully when three kids stumbled into the kitchen, bickering and catfighting. Arya spotted one girl, with wild black hair and blue eyes, probably thirteen, and two boys with curly light brown hair and blue eyes that looked twelve.

-GUYS ! Gendry's voice boomed through the room, silencing the three of them instantly.

Arya nearly jumped in shock. By the Seven, he nearly gave her a heart attack !

-Now, he said as he separated them. Stop fighting and be polite. We have a guest over, so go and introduce yourselves. Now !

The two boys hurried to stand in front of Arya.

-I'm Rickon, one of them said.

-I'm his twin Lommy, the other added. We're eleven years old.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Arya, Gendry's classmate. I'm eighteen, Arya smiled as she nodded to them.

The boy looked at Gendry with hopeful eyes.

-Yes, you can go now. But remember to do your homework ! Gendry said as they ran out of the kitchen.

He then turned to the girl, who had her arms crossed and was defying him with her stare.

-Don't force me to ground you again, young lady, he growled as he crossed his arms too.

-Fine, she puffed. I'm Cara, I'm fifteen, and I'm this dumbass's sister. And I heard your introduction. Bye.

And she turned to walk away. Arya turned to Gendry, trying to understand what just happened.

-Don't mind Cara, he said with an apologetic smile. She puts up the tough act, but she's a sweetie deep down. She reminds me of someone actually…

-I wonder who, Arya laughed. I didn't know you had any siblings ?

-Well, there's Bella, she's nineteen. Then Cara, fifteen, Rickon and Lommy who are eleven, and…

-Gen ! a high-pitched girl voice screamed.

-Hey there, little princess ! Gendry smiled as he picked up a little girl that came in the room running. How are you doing ?

-Good, thank you, the little girl smiled. Did you go to school today ? How was it ?

She was very short and tiny, dressed with a light blue dress with long sleeves. She had blue eyes like all the family, but striking light blond, very curly hair.

-Yes, I went to school, and it was nice. I really enjoyed the English literature class today, he chuckled. And the end of classes was even better.

Arya blushed slightly at his words. Gendry noticed it and sent her a wink before tickling the little girl. She squirmed around, laughing, and then her eyes landed on Arya.

-Gen, there is a very pretty girl sitting in our kitchen, she whispered not so discreetly.

Arya nearly choked on her coffee. Okay, she really didn't see that one coming.

-How pretty is she ? Gendry asked with a grin. I can't see well, tell me how beautiful she is, please.

-She has big grey eyes ! It's very pretty. And I like her hair. But her pants are strange…

Gendry couldn't control himself and erupted in laughter. Arya was laughing too, and jumped from the chair she was perched on before approaching Gendry and the little girl.

-I think she is very beautiful, the little girl finally said as she turned to face Gendry. Is she your fiancée ?

Gendry and Arya's laughter turned to horrible sounds of choking and coughing.

-No, little princess, he managed to say.

-But she is pretty ! the little girl insisted like the two facts were linked. She's pretty and you brought her here, so she must be your princess !

-Well… Gendry trailed off. She is a princess indeed, but I haven't asked her in marriage so she is not my fiancée. By the way, she's not mine. You can't own someone. You understand ? And I am too young to think about marriage, little one. And besides, if she was my fiancée, you would know it, I would tell you first !

-Oh, that's right, she nodded. Well, put me down now, I have to introduce myself.

Gendry rolled his eyes in humour, and gently set her back on the floor. The little girl walked to Arya and curtsied, surprising the older one.

-Hello. My name is Angelica, I'm going to be three years old in a week, she said as she held up three fingers.

-Well, hello, Arya said as she tried to curtsy and nearly tripped on her feet.

-You don't know how to curtsy ? Angelica said as she inclined her head on the side. I thought princesses knew how to do it.

-Well, I might have slept through curtsying classes, Arya smiled guiltily. Maybe you can show me ?

-Sure. Here, your feet have to be like this.

Gendry watched in amazement as Arya spend the next three minutes listening carefully to Angelica, and finally succeeding in doing one curtsy right.

-You still haven't told me your name, Angelica said as she jumped in Gendry's arms.

-Oh, right. My name is Arya. I'm eighteen years old. Nice to meet you, Angelica.

-Nice to meet you too.

-Well, aren't you supposed to have a nap ? Gendry piped in.

-But I don't want to ! Angelica whined and pouted.

-No, Angelica, remember what we said the other day ? Princesses don't whine. Now, go and take a nap. And I'll spend some time with you before dinner, I promise. I have to spend some time with Arya too, I promised her. Okay ?

-Okay… Angelica said with her adorable pout.

She jumped on the floor and walked out of the kitchen.

-She's your youngest sister ? Arya softly asked as they watched her going upstairs.

-No, Gendry said with an absent face. She's my niece.

Arya turned to her with a slight frown, not quite understanding what he meant.

-My older sister Bella got pregnant at fifteen, he whispered. Angelica's her daughter.

-Oh… I'm sorry I brought that up, I didn't know, she apologised.

-It's alright. It's surely not your fault.

-And if I may ask, where is her father ? Who is he ?

-This light shade of blond doesn't remind you of someone ? Gendry said with venom lacing his voice, although it wasn't directed at her.

Arya gasped, finally seeing the whole picture. She quickly counted the months in her head, and stopped breathing, her fists clenching tightly in pure rage.

-Arya ? Gendry asked. Arya, what is it ?

-You know the story between me and Joffrey, don't you ? she said with a calm voice.

-Yes…

-He cheated on me. I'm sure of it now. I've always had doubts, but now I have proof. I'm not blaming your sister, of course.

Arya started pacing around. Gendry took her by the shoulders and hugged her to soothe her.

-Hey, calm down. We'll take care of this prick later, okay ? I promise. But I also promised you to go horse riding on the beach, and Nymeria is waiting for you. Let's go and have a nice afternoon, and then we'll take care of the rest, okay ?

He looked at her with hope.

-Okay, she smiled and lightly pecked him. Just one thing, does he know ?

-No, Gendry quickly answered. We don't want him to. I don't want him anywhere near Angelica, or near Bella again. I won't let him tear apart my family.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review to tell me what you think ! See you soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys, here's the next chapter, that leaves about 5 or 4 chapters before the end of this story. Have fun reading it !**_

* * *

Chapter 10

They rode the horses to the beach, toward the parts were no one hung out. Indeed, the wind was blowing quite strong, messing up Arya's hair, and cooling their skin.

-You're not too cold ? Gendry asked after a while of silence. I can lend you my jumper if you want to.

-Thank you, she smiled, but I'm fine. My jacket is warm enough.

-Good. Let me know if you need anything. By the way, I brought some towels, if you want to go swimming a bit.

-Sure, let's go swimming, if the water's not too cold.

They dismounted and tied the reins to a tree before taking off their clothes, keeping only their underwear. They walked slowly toward the sea, the water coming just to their knees for now. Gendry suddenly grabbed Arya before throwing her away in the sea, laughing. She screamed in surprise, and coughed the salted water out of her lungs, and turned her best glare toward her friend.

-You're so going to pay for this, Waters ! she yelled.

-Bring it on, Stark !

They playfully fought for half an hour before going back to the beach. The ride back was quick, and filled with jokes. When they got back, Gendry went back into the kitchen and found water bottles. He tossed one to Arya, who caught it mid-air skilfully and gladly emptied its content.

-Hey there kids ! a woman cheerfully said as she entered the kitchen. Oh, you must be Arya !

-Yes, ma'am, Arya smiled as she went to shake the woman's hand.

The woman however hugged her tightly.

-I'm Johanna, Gendry's mom. I've heard a lot about you from my eldest son.

-Did you ? Arya blushed as she sent a quick glare to Gendry. I hope he didn't say too many embarrassing things.

-Oh, all I've heard in the last weeks was how beautiful you are – which he didn't lie about I can see, how spirited your comebacks were in literature class, and basically how great you are according to my son. And I'm sure you are great, considering you're able to put up with him.

Arya laughed. She already liked Gendry's mom.

-Mom, Gendry whined. Please don't embarrass me…

-It's okay, son, if she's already here, I'm sure she can handle this. Now, will you be staying for dinner, Arya ?

-Umm… Well, I'd love to, but I don't think my dad would be okay with that, she politely declined. He just accepted that me and my younger sister are going out, I better not push my luck. But thank you for inviting me, I hope we can do this another time ?

-Sure ! Just tell Gendry a few hours before coming. Anyway, I have to go back to the stables. And thanks for taking care of Nymeria, she's way calmer now. How did you get her to calm down ?

-I let Arya rode her, Gendry smiled. Nymeria seems to accept her.

-Good ! Well, I better go, Bella won't like it if I let her do it all by herself. See you later kids !

And with that she just walked away.

-Well, that was interesting… Arya smiled. So you've been talking about me to your family ?

-Please, Gendry groaned. You already know I like you and I've fallen for you, so don't push it, okay ?

-Okay. Well, I better get back home before Sansa does. Our dad isn't going to be very pleased, I have to take care of the storm.

-You truly love your sister, don't you ? Even though you might sometimes have been a bit hard on her.

-Yes, Arya smiled. I do love Sansa very much. Just like you love your family.

-Come on, he nodded. I'm driving you home.

* * *

A few days later, on Friday, Arya and Sansa were walking out of the high school together.

-Jon isn't with you ? Arya noticed.

-No, he finished one hour earlier, and went to go home because his dad got home early for the weekend. But don't worry about me, I'll take the bus, you can go with Gendry.

-No, let's go home together. I'll meet with Gendry later.

-Okay, Sansa smiled. Let's go then.

-No, we'll wait just a minute, I wanted to make sure Myrcella has a ride home or can catch the bus.

-I saw her leaving with Brandon Tully just a minute ago, the red-haired laughed. He asked her out yesterday, and is taking her on some awesome date later, from what I heard.

-Oh.

It was all Arya could answer. Well, she was happy for them. Brandon seemed to be a nice guy, and Myrcella looked happy with him. What was actually bothering her was that Gendry still hadn't asked her out officially. He brought her to his ranch twice, yes, but they never called it a date. They hadn't even kissed the second time. Well, she hoped he would ask her to be his girlfriend soon.

-Hello ! Earth to Arya ! Sansa yelled in her ear.

-Huh ? Yeah, sorry, I zoned out. You were saying something ?

-Nothing, Sansa laughed. Come on, let's just go before dad begins to call all the stations in town and have us brought back home in police cars with sirens and all.

Arya laughed and they got into the car before driving away. The ride was joyful and funny, and when they got home Sansa made her the coffee she loved, and fixed herself some mint tea with lavender honey inside. They sat down at the living room table and did their homework side by side in silence. Eddard got home later, and stopped in front of this unusual sight.

-Good evening, girls. Did I miss something ? Why is it so peaceful ? Why aren't you fighting each other, or whatever it is you do when you're both at home ?

-Good evening to you too, dad, Arya rolled her eyes. How was it at the station ?

-As always, I guess, he shrugged. We sent two boys of seventeen to a rehab centre for drug addicts, one girl of seventeen too to a hospital 'cause she was beaten by her boyfriend, who has been sent to jail. What about you ?

-Uneventful, Arya said. I got an A minus in history.

-Not bad. What about you, precious ?

-I'm okay, I might just need some help later on this politics assignment I just got. It's for Wednesday.

-Yeah, sure, Eddard nodded. No boys tonight ?

-Jon is spending time with his dad this weekend, Sansa answered without looking up from her Valyrian exercises.

-I told you, Arya said. I'm going to Gendry's for dinner. His mom insisted on seeing me again.

-You told me ? Eddard repeated. When ?

-This morning. I repeated it, like, four times to make sure you would remember it.

-Oh. I see. Well, maybe I can drive you ?

-It's okay, Gendry will come pick me up in an hour, and will drive me back after, Arya smiled. Which remind me, I have to go and change. Sansa, do you mind giving me a hand ? Nobody knows clothes better than you after all.

Sansa jumped up excitedly and followed her upstairs, leaving an astonished Eddard in the living room. Arya hurried to take a shower while Sansa was rummaging through her sister's closet.

-Who knew you had such stylish clothes ? Sansa exclaimed. And how come you dress so strangely at school when you own these ?!

-Because I don't want people to notice me for my clothes, Arya answered a she walked in, draped in her towel. Anyway, what do you think I should wear ?

-Well, I have two or three outfits laid out there. I didn't know if you needed something very formal or not.

-Well, no dresses or skirts, Arya winced. It's just dinner, nothing too fancy.

-Then, you should wear this, Sansa smiled. You'd look awfully pretty, but not too fancy. And that's the goal, right ?

Arya considered the clothes Sansa had chosen. A white shirt, a light grey jumper, black skinny jeans, and black stilettos.

-Do I have to wear heels ? Arya groaned.

-Yes you do ! Sansa dramatically exclaimed. Gendry is so tall, how do you plan on reaching his lips to kiss him if you're too short ?

-Well… He'll lift me ? Arya laughed.

She grabbed the clothes and slipped them on.

-Perfect ! Sansa squealed. Now, sit over here, I'll do your make-up and your hair.

-But I want to keep it natural, Arya whined.

-Yes, but that wild mane you have is a bit too much if you're about to meet his whole family. I promise it'll be perfect. Trust me ?

Arya slowly nodded, and let Sansa work her magic. When she looked in the mirror again, her hair was down, framing her face nicely, and her make-up just concealed the dark rings under her eyes, and enhanced her eyes and her lips.

-Wow… Thanks, Sans'. It looks absolutely great, Arya said with a small smile.

-Yeah, I wasn't going to turn you into a cake don't worry. You look stunning.

The sisters shared a smile, and Arya grabbed her purse and her phone.

-Well, he's going to be here any minute now, I better get downstairs, the older one said.

They got out of her room and heard voices in the living room.

-With all due respect sir, Gendry was saying, the Winterfell's Wolves don't stand a chance against the Highgarden's Thorns. Highgarden has the best quarterback of Westeros.

-Son, have you ever seen the Winterfell's Wolves play ? Eddard shot back. Our quarterback is so much better than that blond ballerina they have in Highgarden.

-I still believe Highgarden will win next week's game.

Arya walked down the stairs, catching the two men's attention.

-Arya ! Gendry exclaimed. You… Wow… Y-you look absolutely... Gorgeous ? Pretty ? Beautiful ? I mean, not that you aren't every day, but now you're… I sound stupid, don't I ?

-No, Arya smiled. And thank you. Sansa's work. So, you two have met, I believe ?

-Yes Ari, your friend and I were talking about the football game next week. We can't agree on which team is the best.

-Winterfell's Wolves, Arya said as she checked she had everything in her purse. We have this new wide receiver that does an amazing job on the field.

-The voice of reason has spoken ! Eddard laughed. I'll tell you what son, what don't you come for dinner next week ? Then we'll watch the game together. What do you say ?

Arya lifted her eyebrows with a smile. Gendry slightly blushed, but nodded.

-I'll have to tell my mother of course, but I'm sure she'll be okay, he answered. I'll let Arya know. Thank you, sir.

-You're welcome. Well, you two might as well go or you'll be late, and no mother likes it when her son is late for dinner.

The two chuckled, and Eddard walked them to the door. Sansa watched the whole scene from the top of the stairs, smiling.

Once they were in the car, Gendry and Arya released a relieved breath. Then Gendry started the engine and drove toward the Narrow Sea.

-Well, Arya eventually said. That went pretty smoothly. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were waiting downstairs.

-No, it's okay. Your dad is nice. I talked about football because I noticed he was watching replays on the TV, and that's when you came. You look like a goddess by the way.

-Thanks, she blushed. Well, we now know what we're doing next week. So, who's going to be there tonight ?

-My mom, Bella and Angelica, Cara, Rickon, Lommy, and my mom's friend Oberyn Martell. He's from Sunspear, in Dorne. He arrived when I was a little kid, and my mom offered him a job because he's one of the best with horses. No romantic feelings involved though. Oberyn lost his wife to cancer long ago, before he came here. But they take care of each other. He's nice, you'll see. Oh, and maybe there'll be his son, Robb. He's said to look just like his mother, and not at all like his father. He's twenty, and we basically grew up together. And I think he likes Bella more than as a friend or a sister.

-Okay. Well, I'm nervous now, Arya nervously chuckled.

-Don't be, Gendry smiled as he took her hand. They're all really nice, I promise. And why wouldn't they like you ? You're beautiful, smart, funny and strong-minded.

Since there wasn't too much traffic, they arrived in the ranch pretty quickly. Gendry rushed to open her door, and took her hand as they walked toward the house.

-Well, here we go, she muttered as he took his keys to open the door.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review please and see you soon !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys, sorry to publish so late, buut I was buried under piles of work for my coming exams :/ anyway, hope you'll like this chapter !**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Gendry opened the door and waited for Arya to step in first. He closed it behind them.

-Well, I think they're either in their rooms or in the kitchen. Maybe we can go say hello to my mom first ?

-Yeah, Arya nodded, sensing the nervousness rising inside her.

Gendry took her hand and led her to the kitchen first. There, they saw Johanna and Oberyn preparing the food.

-Mom ? Gendry called.

-Gendry ! Johanna replied with a smile. And Arya, hello dear, how are you ?

-I'm good, thank you. What about you ?

-Everything's fine. It's good to see you again, Johanna said as she gave Arya a big hug. This is Oberyn, my friend. He's living here and give me a hand for the ranch. Oberyn, this is Arya, you know, the girl Gendry can't stop talking about.

-Nice to meet you, Oberyn said as he shook her hand. I've heard a lot about you.

-Nice to meet you too, Arya smiled.

-Gendry, why don't you show Arya around the house while we finish cooking ? I think the kids are all in their rooms.

-Yeah, sure. See you later.

Gendry motioned for Arya to go first, and followed her as they did a tour of the house. The house indeed was huge. They went upstairs, which was mainly bedrooms and bathrooms. Then the attic which had been transformed in two rooms with one shared bathroom, for Gendry and Robb. So, he brought her there, rubbing the back of his neck as he opened the door to his room.

-Well, that's my own space, he softly said. Make yourself at home.

She smiled softly as she stepped into the room. Old rock posters on the walls, a wooden closed shelf for the clothes, and other shelves filled with books, CDs, DVDs and such. An acoustic guitar was in a corner, and some personal items on a little table by the bed, which wasn't made. It looked really nice, according to her.

-I like the posters, she smiled. Good choices. And I like your room, looks comfy.

-Thanks, he blushed. I made the furniture with Robb. He's very talented, you know ?

-Wow, that's impressive. My sister needs a new desk, you think he would accept if my dad hire him ?

-I don't know, you'd have to ask him, Gendry shrugged. But that's nice of you. I can go and see if he's in his room, if you want.

-No, don't disturb him, I'll see him later anyway, I guess.

-Maybe you want to sit down ? he smiled awkwardly as they were standing in the middle of the room.

-Yeah, okay, she answered before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

They sat down side by side in an awkward silence, before Gendry took her hand.

-I nearly forgot, I had to ask you something, he said with a smile. I mean, it would only make official what already exists, but call me old school. Arya, will you be my girlfriend ?

-Took you long enough, she whispered before kissing him. Of course, I will.

He grabbed her by the waist and placed his other hand on the nape of her neck as he deepened the kiss. Arya gladly let him as she passed her arms around his back. He started to trail down kisses on her jaw and down her neck before coming back to her lips. Her breathing was getting erratic, her fists balling on the fabric of his jumper.

-Hey, Gen, when are you… Oh !

Gendry and Arya literally jumped apart, blushing madly. A young man was standing in front of the bathroom door. He was tall, and nicely built. He had messy dark brown hair and a five-days stubble, with deep blue eyes and a playful smirk. He had black jeans and a blue denim shirt with rolled up sleeves.

-My virgin eyes ! he playfully cried as he covered his eyes with his hand.

-Stop it, Robb, Gendry groaned. I've stepped in your room and saw much worse, too many times to count. Robb, this is Arya Stark. Arya, this is Robb Martell, Oberyn's son.

-Nice to meet you, Robb said as he leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

-Hey, paws off, mate, Gendry growled as he playfully punched him. That's MY girl.

-Calm down, mate, Robb laughed. I've got my eyes set on someone else. Anyway, I was coming to ask when you were going to go and pick up your girlfriend, but I guess I already have my answer. You guys haven't seen Bella ? I haven't seen her since lunch. Angelica is playing in her room, but she's not with her.

-No, sorry, Gendry shook his head. But she promised me she'll be here for dinner so we should see her soon, don't worry. Why don't we go get Angelica and start a game downstairs ?

-You two can have some time to yourselves, I'll go take care of our little angel, Robb said as he turned to exit the room.

-No, we're coming, Gendry insisted. Angelica loves Arya.

-What ? Robb stopped and looked at Arya with wide eyes. But Angelica hates to be around new people usually !

-She taught me how to curtsy the other day, Arya smiled. And she said I had pretty big grey eyes, among other things. She was lovely, and super cute.

-Gen, do me a favour, don't let this one go. Ever. If Angelica approves, she's the one for you.

Arya and Gendry blushed madly and averted their gaze, but followed Robb downstairs to a pink-painted door. Robb knocked.

-Angelica ?

-Robbie ! the high-pitched voice of the little girl answered.

They heard the padding of her little feet against the wooden floor and she opened the door. She squealed as she jumped into Robb's arms. Then she turned her head and beamed at Gendry – the two boys were her favourite persons in the world. Then she noticed Arya.

-Hi, Arya ! she smiled. You came to have dinner with us ?

-Yes, little one. Are you okay with that ?

-Yes. Do you know how to curtsy now ?

The three laughed and went into the living room downstairs, setting up a board game.

* * *

Half an hour later, the twins ran downstairs and crashed onto the mat in the living room, apparently fighting with each other.

-Guys ! Gendry said with authority. Stop it !

Angelica hurried to hide into Robb's arms. Arya stood up and rolled up her sleeves.

-May I ? she asked Gendry with a little smile.

Gendry lifted up an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant. She took off her stilettos and went to the twins' side. She grabbed Rickon by the arms and the legs and lifted him effortlessly onto her back, before dropping him onto an armchair. Then she grabbed Lommy before he could reach his twin and kept his hands under control, stopping any other movements to free himself.

-Now, boys, she said. You don't fight in the presence of a lady ! You keep it for behind closed doors. Got it ?

-Yes, ma'am, Lommy said, wincing under her strong grip on his hands.

Arya released him and went back to Gendry, sitting down next to him.

-How did you do that ? Robb asked with wonder. Considering your figure I would have never guessed that you were able to do this ! No offense, but you're not that tall compared to them.

-I do fencing, and I run and work out. But my dad's a police officer, and I've hung out at the police station a lot since I'm a little devil. I picked up a few tricks. Sorry I interfered, but Angelica doesn't seem to like it when they fight.

Gendry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-Bwark, Cara groaned as she entered the room, mimicking someone throwing up. No PDA in front of the children, please. Have some mercy for us normal people that can restrain themselves from sucking each other's faces in public.

-Cara ! Gendry and Robb yelled at the same time, angry.

-Cara, apologize to Arya, right now ! Gendry said with an authoritative tone.

-Or what ? she asked, looking at her black painted nails.

-Cara, Robb piped in. Arya has done nothing wrong to you, and you're just making a fool of yourself in front of our guest. We would all appreciate it if you would apologize. That's just basic politeness.

Cara huffed, but Robb's glare kept her there. She crossed her arms and turned to Arya.

-Sorry, she mumbled.

-It's okay, Arya said, feeling awkward. Thank you for… apologizing, I guess.

Cara went and sat down sideways in an armchair, typing on her phone. Oberyn and Johanna arrived a few minutes later, and called everyone for dinner.

-Mom, wait, Bella said she'll be there, Gendry noticed. Where is she ?

-Robb, Oberyn said. Do you mind looking for her around the stables ? You know she loves staying around the horses, and she said she needed to look after this new pony we received the other day.

Robb sprinted out the room, while the others moved toward the dining room. Gendry pulled the chair for Arya and sat down next to her, keeping her hand in his. Robb came in not long after, followed by a tall and slim woman. She had long dark brown hair falling in smooth waves around a beautiful face. She had a pale skin, blue eyes and bright pink lips. She was very pretty.

-Oh, hi, you must be Arya ! she smiled as she walked to their guest. I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't check the time while I was out. I'm Bella, Gendry's older sister. Nice to meet you.

Arya was engulfed in a hug.

-Nice to meet you too, she smiled.

-So, kids, Johanna called. I believe everyone have met now. Oberyn and I made lasagne, so let's dig in.

She gave a nice portion to everyone.

-Oh, Robb, Arya had something to ask you, Gendry smiled.

-Really ? Robb frowned slightly. What is it ?

-Well, Gendry told me you made the furniture in his room yourself ? That's impressive.

Robb blushed as Oberyn beamed with pride.

-And I was wondering if you could make a desk for my younger sister ? My dad would pay you, of course. We'd have to discuss the details with him and my sister, but does the idea sounds good for you ?

-Are you joking ? Robb smiled widely. That's be great ! Yeah, sure, I can come by sometime to see with your sister what she wants, just tell me when.

-Great, Arya smiled.

-That's very kind of you to think of Robb, Arya, Oberyn smiled. Thank you.

-What is it now ? We're her new charity event ? Cara snarled.

-Cara ! everyone except Arya and Angelica yelled.

-I'm sorry, Arya, Gendry whispered.

-Oh, stop it, we all know who she is ! Cara rolled her eyes. Don't we, Bella ?

Bella dropped her head in shame.

-Rickon, Lommy, do you mind taking Angelica to watch some Disney movie in the living room ? Johanna said with an even voice.

-No, sure thing, mom, Lommy said while Rickon took Angelica in his arms.

-Now, young lady, the mother said as she zeroed her eyes on Cara.

-Excuse me, Mrs. Waters ? Arya tried.

-You can call me Johanna, dear, she smiled quickly. What is it ?

-May I speak freely ?

She nodded.

-Okay, Cara. I believe you're referring to the fact that I dated Joffrey for one month, a few years ago. I won't deny it, though I regret this time with all my heart. And I thank the Seven to have put some sense into my mind. And after speaking with Gendry, I've come to understand that Joffrey is Angelica's father, but he's not aware of it. And counting the months, I've realized Angelica must have been conceived while Joffrey and I were dating. I already hate the guy, and knowing that, I hate him even more. And I'd never blame Bella for what happened, if anyone needs to be blamed, it's that blond prick ! Sorry, Mrs. Wa… Sorry, Johanna.

-It's okay, dear. He is a prick.

Everyone chuckled, loosening the tension.

-So, Cara, Arya continued. I don't know what exactly is your problem with me. But I'm here because I really like this guy. And I don't plan on not seeing him just because you're having PMS. And Angelica is a wonderful kid, except for the blond hair she has nothing of that prick, and every good side of this family. Now, is there anything else ?

Cara looked ashamed.

-No, she muttered. I'm sorry. I'm just…

-… protective of your family. I know, I see it. I understand. You're a lot like me, you know ? During the past few weeks, Blondie tried to make a move on my younger sister. He had this bet with his friend, daring him to sleep with her on prom night. Good thing, another guy caught my sister before him. A good guy. But anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I've been doing all I could just to keep him away from her. I too, am protective of my family. So, it's fine. Now, I believe these lasagnes won't eat themselves, and I'm hungry.

Johanna grabbed Arya hand and mouthed a "thank you". They ate peacefully, Cara being much more cheerful now. Dinner ended calmly and they went to the living room.

Gendry had grabbed Arya by the waist so she was sitting down on his legs, making her blush. Angelica had fallen asleep in Robb's arms, Bella was passed out on the sofa, the twins were playing a board game with Cara, and Johanna and Oberyn were talking with Gendry and Arya.

-Well, Gendry said after a while. It's nearly eleven, let's get the kids to sleep, and I'll drive Arya back.

Cara stood up and motioned for the twins to go as she followed them. Gendry took Angelica off of Robb's arms, followed by Arya as he walked upstairs. Robb managed to lift Bella into his arms without waking her up, and carried her bridal style upstairs to her own room.

-Gen… Angelica whined in the other room. I don't want to sleep…

-Shhh, little princess. It's time to close your eyes. I'll see you tomorrow, okay ? Sweet dreams, little angel.

They silently exited the room and went downstairs. Arya hugged Johanna and Oberyn goodbye, before Gendry took her hand and they walked to his car. He turned the heater on a little once inside, and started driving toward her house.

-I'm deeply sorry about Cara's behaviour. She had never been so… harsh, before. And I'm glad it's settled, but you didn't have to say all of this. Well at least now everyone is clear about it. But…

-Hey, Gendry, it's okay, she reassured him as she took his hand. It certainly made dinner more interesting. And I admire Cara, that girl can stand up for herself.

-Yeah, he chuckled. She's the most hard-headed in the family. I'm talking with her about taking some sports classes, maybe something with fights, to control of all that energy.

-I can assure you we have a good coach for the fencing team in our high school. There's the jousting team too, and maybe some wrestling classes as well.

-I'll tell her. Oh, do I have to bring anything next week ? Flowers for your sister ? A gift for your father ? Something for you ? I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I'm sorry.

-Oh, why don't you go talk about it with Jon ? Sansa texted me earlier that she got Jon invited too, so you wouldn't feel too nervous. And the interrogatory would be on the two of you, which might make it easier for both of you. And now I'm talking too much, so, go see Jon.

-Alright. Sounds good.

The rest of the ride was spent with jokes and small talk. Eventually he parked in front of her house.

-So, we're here.

-Yeah.

An awkward silence settled between the two of them.

-It was a great evening, thank you, Arya said.

-No, thank you for coming and bear with my crazy, big family. They love you, by the way. Can I walk you to the door ?

-Yeah, sure.

He hurried to her side and helped her out of the car before taking her hand and slowly walking with her to the door. They stopped in front of it and he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

-I call you tomorrow ? he asked. And maybe we can go out ? Or on Sunday ?

-Tomorrow sounds perfect, she smiled.

They shared a long loving kiss before saying goodnight to each other. Arya went into the house, Gendry went back to his car, and drove away.

* * *

 ** _Here it is ! As usual, please leave a review, and pictures are available on my facebook page !_**


	12. Chapter 12

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys, just updating this real quick before going to class !**_

* * *

Chapter 12

The week went by uneventfully, the Stark girls were still living the perfect love stories with Gendry and Jon, and there were also Myrcella and Brandon. The boys were planning a triple date for their girls soon. But today, Jon and Gendry had let their amazing girlfriends go home after classes, while they rushed to the mall to find a present for Eddard. They were invited tonight for the game at the Starks', and still had no idea what to get him. Jon was driving, while Gendry just ended a call with Oberyn, as he was fishing for advices.

-I don't know what he prefers so DVDs and CDs are a big no. I was thinking a good bottle of wine ? he said to his partner.

-It might be very expensive, but we keep the idea. Clothes are a big no too. And flowers. Maybe a book ?

-Same as DVDs and CDs, Gendry replied. Ooooh, I have an idea !

-Spill it, Waters, Jon smiled.

-I'm sure he's drinking coffee, Arya makes his every morning. What about different kinds of coffee, different things to taste and try, you know ?

-Great, I know just the place ! I've discovered this nice coffee shop when I arrived, I know they do sales too, Jon exclaimed.

-Perfect. Let's not forget a little something for our girls too. For Sansa, find her a big bouquet of flowers, with lots of pink. Arya told me she's always dreamed of a guy giving her that.

-You're a life saviour ! Jon laughed. And what about you, what will you get for Ari ?

-I prefer to call her Arya, Gendry smiled. And I'm not sure. I know she likes winter roses but we all know she's not the type to wait for huge flower bouquets. So I'm thinking about something that has to do with fencing, or a vinyl record of some old rock. I'll see what I find.

They arrived in the mall's parking lot and hurried to the shops, first taking some coffee. Then they found a music shop where Gendry found a vinyl record from 1983, _Piece of Mind_ by _Iron Maiden_ , an original from the first edition. Then they got the flowers for Sansa, a mix of roses, peonies, tulips and snapdragons, all in different shades of pink.

-Okay, let's run to my house and get ready, Jon smiled. You're coming, or you prefer me to drop you at your house ?

-Well, I think I'll go home if that doesn't bother you. I'll shower and change, and I'll drive by myself to the Starks. First to arrive waits for the other ?

-Deal, Jon smiled. Let's go, I have to drive you home.

He dropped Gendry at his house before driving back home. He hopped in the shower and took time for himself, eager to make the best impression on his girlfriend's father. He dressed up with a dark blue shirt and black jeans, combed his hair as well as he could and took care of his small beard, checking it three times in the mirror. His phone rang and he quickly picked up.

-Yeah ?

 _-Jon, it's Gendry_.

-Yo, mate, what's up ?

- _I don't have any ironed shirt left ! We didn't have time for laundry this week, and all I have left is old sweaters !_

-Okay, calm down mate and drive to my house, I'll find something for you in the meantime. What size do you wear ?

- _Large, I think. I'm pretty much built like you_.

-Perfect, I'll find you something. Now hurry.

- _Sure. Thanks a lot_.

Jon chuckled as he put down his phone and went to his closet. He found three shirts that should fit the man, a white one, a black and grey checked one, and a light blue one.

Soon after, a car pulled up in the driveway and Gendry hurried inside the house, politely greeting Jon's mother before running upstairs to see his friend. He had already showered so he just used some deodorant and put the light blue one on. It went pretty good with his dark jeans. He rolled up the sleeves, messed his hair with his hand, and the look was complete.

-Well, I've kept the flowers in some water, and the other gifts are in my car, Jon enumerated. We're ready, and supposed to be there in an hour or so. So, let's chill for half an hour, and maybe calm our nerves. I don't know about you, but an official dinner as Sansa's boyfriend with her father is giving me the cold sweat. Like, dinner with Eddard Stark, _the_ Eddard Stark !

-What about it ? Gendry frowned. Yeah, he's the father of our girls, but what's the big deal ?

-You haven't heard about him ? Jon's eyes widened. He was in the army when he was younger. Then he met Catelyn, married her and left the army for her, transferring in the police. He's one of the best police officer Westeros have ever had. It's because of him that criminality has decreased highly in Flea Bottom and King's Landing more generally these past years.

-Wow, I had no idea, Gendry whispered.

-Yeah. The guy's a tough cookie.

-I've talked with him last Friday when I went to pick up Arya, he was really nice, you know. Well, maybe a bit rough, though very polite, but he's not a bad guy. And we're together in this. And the girls will be on our side. Let's chill a bit.

They went to sit in the living room and talked calmly for the next minutes, mainly discussing the game they were about to see. They said goodbye to Jon's mother and went to their cars. They drove for the next twenty minutes because Jon wasn't living very close to the Starks' house. Jon parked his car behind Gendry's. The latter came and helped him with the gifts. Gendry held the vinyl record and the coffee bag, Jon held the flowers. They walked to the door, and Jon rang the bell. They shared the same nervous look before Sansa opened the door and smiled to them.

-Hi baby ! Hey Gendry, how are you doing ?

-Hi babe, Jon smiled as he leaned forward and pecked her lips lightly.

-Hi Sansa, Gendry smiled. I'm good, thanks, how are you ?

-Good, thanks. Are these for me ?

-Yes, Jon said as he handed her the flowers.

Sansa gently took it and smelled the flowers, smiling widely.

-I love it ! Thank you Jon ! she exclaimed before kissing him. But what is it for ?

-Just because I wanted to give you a little something, he shrugged.

-Arya is not here ? Gendry asked as he was standing awkwardly in the entrance.

-She's coming, don't worry.

-I'm here ! a voice boomed from upstairs. I'm here, sorry.

A cannonball ran down the stairs and nearly tackled Gendry to the ground.

-Hi, girlfriend, he smiled as he hugged her back.

-Hi, boyfriend. Ooooooh, is this what I think it is ? she said as she eyed the record in his hand.

-Absolutely. For my beautiful rock star.

Arya jumped up and down as she held the record against her heart, and then kissed Gendry passionately.

-Ugh, tone it down Ari, Sansa joked. Dad will have a heart attack if he sees that.

-Did someone call me ? Eddard's voice came from the kitchen. Are they here ?

-Yes, daddy ! the girls answered.

-I'm coming, get them to the dining room !

-Well, you heard the captain, drop your stuff somewhere and to the dining room ! Arya smiled.

The boys pulled the chairs for the girls just as Eddard was coming with what looked like a steaming hot plate of cheesy chicken Alfredo pasta bake. They stayed up to shake Eddard's hand and sat down next to their girlfriend.

-It's good to have you over, boys. It had been quite some time since I cooked such a big plate, or had guests here.

-It's good to be here, thank you for inviting us, Jon answered with a smile.

-Yes, and this plate looks delicious. And smells amazing too, Gendry added.

-I hope it is, I spent some time making it, Eddard joked. I never spent so much time in that kitchen before. Anyway, pass your plates and let's dig in !

They ate the whole plate and sighed in contentment.

-Mr. Stark, this was the Seven Heavens in our plates, Gendry smiled.

-It was absolutely delicious, Jon added. The best Alfredo pasta I've ever eaten.

-Thanks, boys. I'm glad you liked it. Now, there is some salad, and for dessert we have… Arya, what did you make again ?

-Dad ! she hissed.

-Oh, right. Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that Arya made the dessert. But now that we all know, care to tell us what you did ?

-Baked apple roses, she mumbled.

-Darling, don't mumble, your old man can't hear you, Ned carried on with a huge grin.

Sansa was openly chuckling while Jon and Gendry were trying very hard not to laugh, their faces turning redder by the second.

-I did some baked apple roses, she said clearly and harshly. I'll go get them.

She jumped from her chair and strolled angrily to the kitchen. She came back with five small plates skilfully balanced on her arms. On each plate, two beautiful golden roses made of pastry and apple slices, covered with caramel, and one ball of vanilla ice-cream was presented, with a leaf of mint for decoration. She placed one in front of everyone and sat back down. Eddard chuckled but said nothing as they all dug in. Gendry let a little moan of pleasure out after the first bite and turned bright red of embarrassment.

-Wow, Arya, this is… very good. It's delicious, really.

-Yeah, Jon added. I love it. Nice job.

Sansa nodded with a smile, and Eddard gave his daughter a 'you see ?' look. She shrugged and ate her dessert, only giving the others a thankful nod for all the compliments they were giving her about her cooking. After that, they all quickly cleaned the table and the kitchen. Arya insisted that she could do it herself but Gendry jumped to help her without asking and Jon insisted so in the end everyone helped and it was done in a heartbeat.

They all moved to the living room and settled in the couches and armchairs. Eddard set the TV on to the right channel and they made small talk until the game began.

The Winterfell's Wolves did win the game, and since Gendry and Arya had a bet going, he had to 'surprise her with a romantic gesture at school'. Sansa laughed loudly at that one, knowing Arya would feel utterly embarrassed. Jon and Gendry had shared a knowing look, the latter silently asking for help. Then the boys left to go home.

* * *

School on Monday was uneventful, they just all hung out together at lunch, waving hi between classes in the hallways and such. It soon had been more than two weeks since the game. Arya had been twice to Gendry's house for dinner, and she had had five other dates with him, either at his place, hers, or in town. Same for Sansa and Jon, and for Myrcella and Brandon.

Robb had finally grown the balls to ask Bella out, tonight, so Gendry was assigned to babysit Angelica for the end of the afternoon and evening, because the parents were out of town with horses for a competition, Cara was sleeping over at some friend's house, and Rickon and Lommy were too young to be trusted with a young child for so long. Gendry had protested strongly since he had already told Arya he would take her out to the movies later. So as soon as he was told this he grabbed his phone and hurried into his room for privacy.

- _Hello ?_ his girlfriend answered at the third ring.

-Hey baby. Can I speak to you ? I mean, am I interrupting something, or… ?

- _Nah, it's all fine. What's going on ?_

-I have to babysit Angelica for a long time today, I'm so sorry I can't go out with you as I promised.

- _It's okay, I understand,_ she replied in a calm voice. _Do you want me to come over and we can babysit her together ?_

-That'd be great ! But you're sure it's okay with your dad ?

- _Yeah, don't worry. I just have to finish writing my History essay._

-Well, what if I take Angelica with me, we come to pick you up and go take an ice-cream or something ? It would be nice for her to have some time out of the house. Then we go back home, have dinner, get her to sleep, and as soon as Bella and Robb are home I'll drive you back. Unless you want to stay, but that's another matter.

- _Sounds great, let's do this ! Meet at my place in half an hour ?_

-Got it. See you soon baby.

- _See you soon, handsome_.

Gendry put the phone back in his pocket and went downstairs to find Angelica.

-Angie ? he called. Angie, come here princess, I have good news !

The small and light footsteps of the little girl were heard and the next thing he knew, she was jumping into his arms and holding onto him like a koala to its branch.

-What is it Gendry ? she asked with her adorably high-pitched voice.

-Well, you're staying with me today, and Arya suggested that we go and have some ice-cream, the three of us, out in town.

-I love ice-cream ! she squealed. Can we go ? Pleeeeaaaase Gen I want to go !

-Yes, princess, we are going. Go and put a sweater, a jacket and some shoes on. I'll wait for you in the living room, alright !

-Okay.

She left to her room, jumping in excitement. He hurried upstairs and slipped his feet into his shoes, grabbed a denim jacket and met with his niece downstairs. He walked with her to his car, carrying the baby-seat with him, and settling it on the backseat for her. The drive took twenty minutes as usual, and he helped Angelica unbuckle herself and kept her in his arms as he crossed the road and went to ring the door of the Starks' house. Arya was the one who opened it, and Angelica jump from Gendry's to her arms, surprising them both.

-Well, hello there, little one, she smiled. Hey handsome.

-Hey baby. You ready ?

-Sure. Let me just grab a jacket.

She put Angelica on the floor and put a leather jacket on before following them outside. They rode to a nice ice-cream place Gendry knew, and sat down in a small booth in a corner. Arya was on one side, and Angelica was on the other, chatting happily about the ponies at home, while Gendry had went to the counter to order.

-Well, well, well, isn't that my dear Ari ? And what do we have here ? Your illegitimate daughter ? Oh wait, no, how could she be your daughter, since no one would ever want to sleep with you ?

Arya's fists instantly balled up and she stiffened. Why was that prick always around ? Then her eyes landed on Angelica and worry started to settle in. Joffrey couldn't know.

-Who are you ? Angelica asked, tilting her head on the side, not knowing at all what was going on.

-Don't speak to him, Arya told her as gently as she could. He's not a good person.

Then she turned to Joffrey.

-Leave us alone, she growled. Be lost.

-But I want to get acquainted with that charming little baby here, he countered with a fake smile.

-I'm not a baby ! Angelica pouted.

-Angelica, what have I told you ? Arya immediately chastised her with a small frown.

-Oh, I can see the famous blue eyes of the Waters on her, Joffrey carried on. Those are almost as famous as my family's blond hair…

Joffrey frowned then and zeroed his stare on Angelica who was still giving him a glare for calling her a baby.

-Who is-

-Get away from them, a hard-male voice ordered coldly. And be lost.

-Gen ! Angelica smiled.

-Arya, can you go and wait in the car ? he asked as he handed her the keys, his eyes not leaving Joffrey. Angie, go with Arya and listen to her. Be a good girl, okay ? I'll join you in a few minutes. I just have to speak with my friend here.

Angelica nodded and jumped from the chair. Arya got up and grabbed the tiny girl, holding her close to her chest. She nearly ran away to the car and quickly locked Angelica and herself inside. Gendry arrived three minutes later and got behind the steering wheel. His jaw was tensed and his fists clenched around it. The whole ride home was silent. Hen they reached home, Gendry went inside quickly, so Arya took care of Angelica, slowly walking back inside.

-Gen is angry ? Is it my fault ?

-No, little one, it is not your fault. This boy at the ice-cream shop, he is very bad. Never approach him, okay ? Gen is just mad because he came and talked to us. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Go to your room, and put away your coat and your shoes.

Angelica nodded and walked away. Arya went to the kitchen and found Gendry there.

-I'm sorry, she whispered.

-It's okay. He guessed it right. But he won't tell a soul, he's too afraid of his reputation. And he knows what's coming for him if he can't keep his mouth shut.

-You should go and talk to Angelica, she suggested. She's afraid you're mad at her because she did something wrong. I can take care of dinner if you want.

He walked to her and hugged her tightly, giving her a quick kiss.

-You're perfect, he sighed. I'm terribly lucky to have you. And incredibly grateful, and glad, and proud. I'll go talk to her.

He gave a last kiss to his girlfriend and hurried away to find his niece.

* * *

 _ **Sooooo... what do you think ? Tell me in a review ! See you soon lovelies !**_


	13. Chapter 13

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I'm having a hard time finding some time to write and publish these days ! Last chapter before the epilogue !**_

* * *

Chapter 13

That was it, Arya thought as she looked at the scenery outside the plane's window. She was currently experiencing the bittersweet feeling of going to the university of her dreams, without her boyfriend. Gendry and her had agreed to give the long-distance relationship a chance.

She settled in her dorm, it was a week before the beginning of classes, so she decided to wander around the city for a few days, savouring her freedom yet thinking a lot about the handsome young man she had left in King's Landing. Two weeks after the beginning of classes, she was hanging out with Daenerys, the only friend she had made here – they shared a dorm and the girl has stayed alone through all classes the first day and when they got to their fencing class she beat the Seven Hells out of everyone except for Arya who resisted long enough for the both of them to decide to end it on a tie – and they were walking around the docks with their mocha frappucinos in hand when a voice made Arya freeze on spot.

-You're wearing your favourite dark red combat boots because they remind you of home, your real home, Winterfell. Same for this slightly see-through white tank top with the blue winter roses drawing on it, that I bought you on our seventeenth date, at the mall. These black ripped denim shorts are new, and greatly complimenting your legs. You're not wearing any makeup like always and your hair are left down under this cap of the Winterfell's Wolves that I bought you at the game between them and the King's Landing's Jousters when we went to see them on our one month anniversary. And I can even guess that you have a dark blue lacy bra. Did I forget anything ?

Daenerys was turning around to see where the voice was coming from. Arya just turned on her heels and her eyes immediately zeroed on the tall and muscular figure that was leaning on the wall, hiding his face under a cap. He walked up to her and gave her a wide smile.

-Hey there, Cupcake.

She squealed loudly and jumped into his arms, locking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she attached her mouth to his.

Once she had kissed him passionately for a sufficient amount of time, he explained how he had been fighting these past few weeks to get a paid internship in one of the finest forging and repairing company of Essos. Arya was ecstatic to hear that he was moving in the same city as her, Braavos. She introduced him to Daenerys, and after some talk they discovered that Gendry was hired in Khal Drogo's company, Drogo being Daenerys's boyfriend. Daenerys left to go back to the dorm and study a bit, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

He was staying in a very cheap hotel at the moment, but Arya quickly found them a nice, very small apartment. The door opened on a room where there was a very small kitchen corner, a couch, and a low table. Then there was the bedroom where the only stuff that fit was the bed and a medium sized cupboard. The last door led to the bathroom, which actually was made with a sink, toilets, and a tiny shower cabin. It was awfully tiny to live in, even for one person, but there was no happier people on Earth than Arya and Gendry in it.

The first year had not been that easy, but they managed to get through it. For the summer, they decided to travel around Essos for a month, and then go back to King's Landing for three weeks to see their families again. Going back to Essos for the next year had been tearful but since they were together, they were okay.

The second year had been good too, Gendry got a good job in Drogo's company. They thought about moving into a bigger apartment but decided against it because they preferred to save some money to go on trips on weekends and holidays. And they liked their tiny piece of heaven, even if they could barely fit together in the shower, and even if it smelled in the whole apartment when they cooked something.

The third year had been a bit more complicated. There was this student who transferred from Yunkai, Daario Naharis. The guy was insanely hot and he knew it. He was a cocky, arrogant player, who had great skills as a swordfighter, and was doing acting studies. He had taken an interest in the Stark girl and openly flirted with her all the time. She had told him that she was not interested, and then let the comments slide as she knew he was always like this. She often hung out with him after classes because Daenerys had stopped fencing and they didn't have any other classes together. Drogo had fallen terribly ill and they knew he was not going to outlive this, so Daenerys spent all her free time in the hospital next to him. Once, Arya had told Gendry to join her and other students who were having a party on the docks, and when he showed up he made a huge scene in front of everyone because of the jealousy that had been building up inside of him. Seeing his Arya laughing and side-hugging Daario had unnerved him greatly. They nearly broke up because of that one, and Arya had run to Daario's place for the night.

She had stayed there for about ten days, going to classes and burying herself in studying. Then one day, Daario came back from grocery shopping, sporting a brand-new shiner on his left eye. He had shrugged it off as nothing and went to the kitchen with a mysterious smile. About half an hour later, the doorbell had rung and he had asked her to get it for him. She had opened the door and revealed a very bad looking Gendry. Unshaved, eyes dark and heavy with lack of sleep… He seemed to have just showered though because his hair was still slightly wet. He had put on a dark blue shirt, her favourite, and had this immense bouquet of winter roses in his hands.

 _-Hey, Cupcake. No, don't close the door, and please don't say anything. Allow me first. I've been an idiot. I was so insecure about not being good enough for you that when the good looking and self-assured guy came around and started flirting with you, even only as a friendly game between you two, I was so afraid of losing you, the most important thing in my life, that I let my jealousy blind me. It's not an excuse for all those horrible things I said to you that day, but I least you can understand. I'm so sorry, Arya. Truly, deeply sorry. I didn't mean the things I've said. I don't even think them ! By the Seven Arya, these past few days have been torture without you ! And I don't say that just because I can't find any pair of socks that match. I need the small curled up body that snuggles against me in the cold of the night. The only one who knows my favourite order in every single take out restaurant of this town. I need this beautiful girl who plays the guitar for me when I beg her, I need the funny girl that I took out horse riding years ago, the only one who knows everything about me. So, if that girl, no, that amazing and gorgeous woman that I love with all my entire being think that she can forgive me for being a stupid bull, well, our home is only waiting for her._

 _He pushed the bouquet in her hands and took two steps back. She was still rooted to the spot, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Finally, she regained her composure and closed her mouth._

 _-You had written that down before or it was an impro ? she asked in a small, shaky voice._

 _-Impro, he answered honestly._

 _She let the bouquet fall toward the floor and had ran to him, burying herself in his wide, warm chest as he closed his arms in a comforting embrace around her._

 _-Don't ever, ever, ever do that again, she growled. Never leave me alone again, you understand ?_

 _-I promise, Cupcake._

She had kissed him and let him inside. Daario had been cooking for three, and the two men got to properly talk for the first time, and actually appreciated each other. In the middle of the meal however, Arya phone had rung and she had picked up without looking at the screen.

-Hello ? Hey Dani. Darling, what's wrong ? WHAT ?! Oh, by the Seven… I'm so sorry. I'm-I don't know what to say. I'm with you. No, I'm at Daario's. Wait, just a second.

She had turned to her friends, looking pale and distraught.

-Daenerys's on the phone. Something happened. Can she crash here for the night ? We don't have the room at home.

-Sure, Daario immediately nodded.

-Okay darling, come here, we'll be with you. You need me to pick you up ? You're sure ? Okay. Yes, of course. Yeah, see you in fifteen.

She had hung up and turned to the two guys that sat worried at the table with a deep and heavy sigh.

-Drogo died. He passed away this morning, and she discovered it when she went to visit him as usual. I'm the first one she called.

-May he reach the Seven Heavens, Gendry had mumbled with sadness.

He had a good friendship with his boss, the guy was really nice and taught him many things. Daenerys had arrived in tears, and they had done their best to keep her focused on something else. Eventually they had fallen asleep, all of them huddled together on the couch.

The next day, Arya had gone to classes, getting the work for Daenerys as well. Gendry had gone to the company building to help with all the paperwork, now that the company was leaderless. Daario said he didn't care about the classes and had stayed home with Daenerys, taking great care of her. She had spent about a month staying nearly lifeless in Daario's bed, him taking the couch for sleeping. The only time she got out of the apartment was for Drogo's funeral. Then the lawyers told her he had arranged for her to inherit the company, with the guidance of an old friend of his, Barristan Selmy. So, Barristan was running the company in her name until she finished her studies and felt able to take the reins.

The following summer, Arya, Gendry, Daario and Daenerys decided to do a forty days long road trip in Westeros. They took the plane and arrived in King's Landing on a Friday evening. Eddard came to pick them up at the airport, and had driven them to his house.

Gendry stayed in Arya's room, Daenerys called dibs on the guest room so Daario ended up on the couch in the living room. Sansa was out with Jon to some date but said they'll be back for dinner, and had no idea Arya was home with her squad.

Jon wanted to stay in King's Landing with his girlfriend after graduation, so he decided on taking a part-time internship under one of his father's colleagues' supervision. He wanted to get a job in the army, but wanted to be sure it was what he wanted for his life. When his day as an intern was over, he was picking Sansa up, then drove her to a small mall. He had a little job in a bookstore there. Three hours a day, he had to move around big boxes heavy with books, fill the shelves, and make sure the shop was kept clean and tidy. Sansa just sat at one of the table and did her school work. Then he was driving her home, unless he was taking her out on a date.

But now Sansa just finished high school, with great grades, and had great news to tell her family. They still believed she was going to study law at Red Keep University and become the best and most badass lawyer out there.

So, when Jon came in that evening, carrying a laughing Sansa on his back, he stopped short when he saw a shirtless Daario standing in the kitchen, chugging down cold water. Daario turned to them with his million coins' smile, and waved.

-Hey Arya ! he called without taking his eyes off of them. Am I allowed to flirt with the smoking hot red haired girl standing in the hall ?

-Paws off my sister, Naharis ! a playful growl came from the backyard.

A bunch of heavy footsteps were heard and soon everyone was in the hall. Arya hurried to hug her sister.

-Sans' I'm so happy to see you. Seven Hells, what happened to your hair ? Did that Marg bitch cut it as a prank ? I swear to the Seven I'm going to kill that slutty witch.

-Calm down Ari, Sansa laughed. I cut it myself months ago, I prefer it that way.

-You look beautiful anyway, Gendry smiled. Nice to see you again Sansa.

-Hey Gendry, she went to hug him. Good to see you too. You've tanned, it suits you.

-Okay, so, guys, Arya smiled, meet my younger sister, Sansa, and her boyfriend Jonathan Snow but call him Jon. Daario, before you start anything stupid, they're serious, Jon's a great guy and right for her, and she's off limits so don't even try. Sister, future bro-in-law, meet my best friends, Daenerys Targaryen and Daario Naharis.

-Daenerys Targaryen ? Jon repeated. Raeghar's little sister ?

-You knew my brother ? Daenerys's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

-He was my dad's best friend, and my godfather. Last time I saw him was for my seventh birthday.

-Yeah, then the plane crash happened. He talked about you often. Nice to finally meet you, she smiled.

-Same here, Jon nodded. You look a lot like him. And I heard about… Well. I'm sorry.

-Thank you, she whispered.

Arya put her hand on Dani's shoulder but she knew the pretty blonde was alright now.

-And Daario Naharis. Flirty, kind of hot, big ego, great at fighting, right ? Sansa smirked.

-Well, I'm honoured to see my reputation extends that far, the man laughed.

-Okay, now that we've meet everyone, Sansa frowned, I need to ask. Why are you boys shirtless ? Even you, dad ! And why is Arya only in a sports bra ?

-Oh, we've been playing soccer in the backyard, Gendry answered. Ned was goalie, and teams were Westeros against Essos so far. You guys want to join ? Pizzas are here in an hour, the guy said.

Arya was about to laugh at him for asking Sansa if she wanted to play soccer, but Sansa beat her to it.

-Sure, let me just go upstairs and change. What team do I go in ?

-Why don't we change and do a girls against boys ? Daenerys said.

-Ooh, I'm in ! Jon grinned. Let me change as well.

They ran upstairs as Arya turned a questioning stare to her father.

-Haircut ? Playing soccer ? What happened to the sweet, girly and always good girl that my sister was ? I mean, I can appreciate the change, but what happened ?

-Jon, and you leaving happened, baby-girl, Eddard smiled. She grew up. She's still very girly and all, sure. But she grew some strength, willpower, and dare I say more brains. She's a good girl, but I'm glad she now knows how to throw a punch.

-WHAT ?!

Gendry and Arya were both astonished. Even Daenerys and Daario were surprised, because of what they heard about Sansa from Arya.

-Guys, we're ready, Sansa said as they ran down the stairs. Come on, we have some asses to kick.

A shocked Arya followed her to the backyard, and they started the game.

An hour later, the girls were doing some stupide dance moves as a victory show off, and Eddard was laughing at the boys' disappointed and shocked faces. Pizzas arrived and they piled around the table and shared a nice meal.

-So, Sansa, Daenerys smiled. I've heard a lot about you from your sister. Good stuff, don't worry. She told me you just graduated with the honours, congratulations.

-Thank you, the redhead smiled.

-So, when you'll be at Red Keep, you'll still live here or you're taking a dorm there ? Gendry asked.

-Actually… Sansa blushed.

-You're accepted at Red Keep ? Daario repeated. Woah, good job, congratulations ! That's awesome. Arya forgot to tell me you got in. But that's great. I least I'm sure that not all Stark girls are stupid.

-Hey, watch your tongue there Naharis, I can still outshine you in classes and on a ring, Arya laughed.

-Whatever, Daario shrugged. But Red Keep, that's big news. We're all rooting for you.

Sansa was getting more and more uncomfortable under their gazes, and Jon grabbed her hand and nodded.

-Actually guys, I'm not going to Red Keep, she mumbled. Before the shouting match starts, give me a chance to explain. Yes, I have been accepted at Red Keep and that's what I've wanted my whole high school. But I was actually torn between this and a fashion school. Fashion was a too uncertain choice so I focused on Red Keep. But you know Jon's mom works as a stylist in the biggest fashion company of Westeros, Blizzard. I've never talked with her about me wanting to go in the fashion industry because I don't want anyone's help.

She took a breath, and looked more confident now.

-Just a week ago, we were dropping something off for Jon's mom in Blizzard's building here. Jon was with his mom inside her office, and I couldn't help but look around at the clothes and I started sketching on my notebook where I draw all my ideas. Then, the very one and only Renly Baratheon stormed out of his office screaming at some poor girl that had no fashion sense. From what I've got, she was an intern there thanks to her daddy's connections but was out of place. So, Renly kicked her out. He noticed me sketching and asked to see my drawings so I showed him. Next thing he said was "Come back on Monday and we'll see if you got wat it takes".

-And ? Gendry pressed on.

-Of course, I went back, and they left me with a bunch of old clothes and stuff and a model, and asked me to make her a 'different dress' in three hours. I showed them my work and he said that I was starting my one-year internship by the end of September. And that I better come with a bunch of ideas after that summer. So… I'm going to Blizzard and not Red Keep after the summer. I'm sorry dad I didn't tell you earlier but I was just… overwhelmed. I mean, out of the two dreams I had for my future, I get the craziest one !

-Wow, Sansa… Arya said. I'm so damn proud of you, sis' ! You're going to kill it there. I'm totally rooting for you.

The others congratulated her as well. Then she turned to her father, unsure of his reaction.

-Is it really what you want ? It's a tough thing to work in, fashion, he said calmly.

-Dad, I've been offered an internship that is impossible to get without connections, just out of some sketches and a dress made out of nothing. I want this.

-Well, you would have been a great lawyer, I know that, but I bet you'll be even greater as a stylist, designer, or whatever you call it. But you better be awesome and have your clothes shown off in every fashion show of Westeros.

Sansa's smile could have blinded people, it was so bright and enthusiastic. She jumped up and nearly tackled her father to the ground in joy.

-Thank you !

-Hey, Sans', dad, what about this ? You know me and the guys are going on a kind of random road trip to the main cities of Westeros, right ? I think Jon and Sansa should come with us. I mean, I've just heard than Brandon and Myrcella were coming because we haven't seen them in so long. What do you think ?

-I know I can, Jon smiled. It's up to my girlfriend.

-If dad's okay, Sansa smiled as she gave him the Puss-in-Boots look.

-Okay, leave your old man for the whole summer, sure, he smiled as he shook his head. You guys better take great care of my girls.

-YEAAAAH ! the young ones cheered.

-Sans', Jon, you better pack tomorrow, we leave in two days at first light, Arya told them. We don't have anything planned except for the cities we're going to, but that's the point, so… And not too much make-up, just pack the minimum.

-What cities are we seeing ? Jon asked.

-Storm's End, Sunspear, Highgarden, Pyke, Riverrun, The Eyrie, White Harbour, Winterfell, Bear Island. We spend three full days in each place except for Pyke where we spend only two. We have one full day of driving between each city so we're not rushing or anything. Then, from Bear Island, we have a four days' drive home, stopping in Thorren's Square, The Twins, and High Heart, Daario explained. At least that's the plan.

-Alright kids, tomorrow is going to be a long day, packing, getting the cars here, preparing stuff and checking things over, Eddard announced. So, you go upstairs and call it a night, I'll take care of this mess of pizza boxes. No, actually, Daario, you're crashing downstairs on the couch so you got to help me. Lucky you.

* * *

 _ **And that was the last chapter before the epilogue ! Hope you liked it. See you soon !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**10 THINGS SHE HATES ABOUT GENDRY**

 _ **Aaaaand here it is ! The epilogue ! The final touch ! No sequel, no extra chapter will be written on this story, I prefer it that way. I have many other projects of stories I'm working on so follow me if you want to know more !**_

* * *

Chapter 14 - Epilogue

 _One year later, airport of King's Landing_

Arya chuckled and waved back as she watched John – Johnny as he asked her to call him – wave goodbye to her, with his adorable smile in which one tooth was missing, and then hurry away to his mother. Johnny was the young boy of eight years old who was sat next to her on the plane that was taking them back to Westeros. Then she shook Gendry awake.

-Grrhmm ? he groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

-We've landed, hon', she told him. Come on, I want to get out of here.

-Eager already ? he chuckled as he stood up and stretched.

Arya had the decency to blush slightly but sent him a wink. He knew she wasn't blushing because it was embarrassing. No, she was blushing because he was true about her, as always.

-Can't blame me, she mumbled. I've been on my period for five days, and we couldn't do it this morning because this plane was insanely early. And besides, I'm hungry.

-I'll buy you something at the airport Cupcake, he promised as he kissed her. Now, hurry, we have to retrieve our suitcases first.

He gave her a playful smack on her bum to make her hurry and she turned to glare at him but her smirk told him otherwise. They walked out of the plane with their bags slung over their shoulders, Gendry's arm around Arya's shoulders as he held her close, as always. As they were walking in the airport's hallways, waiting for their suitcases to arrive, and then while she followed him as he pushed the cart with their six or seven bags on it, Arya thought of all that happened in the last four years.

She could see the memories of the road trip last summer before her eyes like she was back there. It had been an awesome trip, full of laughter, beautiful sceneries and great moments, and also surprises, for example, Daenerys and Daario getting in a serious relationship together at their second stop, Sunspear. Though she had noticed that Daario had liked the girl for some time, and they had been extremely close since Drogo's death. But she never suspected that Daenerys had fallen for Daario as well.

-Penny for your thought ? Gendry whispered in a husky voice in her ear.

She felt a warm feeling course through her whole body, like every time he used that voice. And she knew that he knew very well what effect he had on her.

-I've just been thinking about everything we've been through since we graduated.

-And ? he asked gently.

-And I don't regret any single thing. Not living in that freakingly small apartment, not this wild weekend where we nearly got abducted by Dothrakis until Drogo finally arrived, not even our bigger fight, the one about Daario, especially since you were soooo sorry you wanted to make it up to me by a whole weekend in bed… Well, we did got out of the bed, 'cause if I remember well, we did on the kitchen counter, on the floor, on the couch, and in the shower as well.

-That was not the only weekend we did that, Gendry laughed as he gave her a peck. I remember at least two dozens of weekends like that, maybe three…

-What can I say, Arya smirked. I just can't resist you, Hot Stuff.

They passed the gates and heard a loud scream.

-ARYA !

Arya rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile as she hurried to hug her dear sister. She was well aware of her sister's progress in the fashion world, from her calls but also from all the buzz on the internet. All fashion websites, all fashion newspapers and especially the most famous one, _Whisperer_ , were talking of the rising star of Blizzard, the youngest Stark child.

There had been troubles because of this too. Joffrey was desperately trying to get his modelling career take off – without any success despite his mother's funds and connections – so when he heard Sansa was heading to be one of the greatest designer of Westeros, he tried to get into her good graces. The trouble actually began because Joffrey insisted and harassed Sansa even though she told him NO clearly multiple times, so Jon physically explained it to him. Cersei Lannister did a scandal but she was nothing against Blizzard, Eddard Stark, and Robert Baratheon, Myrcella's father and major of King's Landing.

After a happy reunion at the airport, Sansa and Jon drove them to the Stark house so they could drop their things, and then they went to Blizzard's building.

-Sans', why are we going there ? I mean, I'd love to see your work and all but…

-I have a meeting with Renly in half an hour, Sansa interrupted her. And we have to grab something in my office before we go to a party with some of my friends. They're really nice people, you'll see.

-Well, okay.

Gendry chuckled when he saw her pout because he knew exactly her thoughts : "I have to wait some more time before I can jump on my insanely hot and sexy boyfriend". He sent her a wink that was a promise for later. They soon stepped into Blizzard's building, and Sansa led them to the waiting room for guests.

-Baby, can you show them around and handle this while I go see my boss ? He hates when I'm late, and even though I'm his protected and beloved new star, I'm still an intern there. And since we have Highgarden's Fashion Show at the end of July it's been crazy and…

Jon kissed her and smiled.

-I got this, you go see Renly. Don't worry, he told her.

She nodded and hurried away. Jon got them coffee and they stayed there, talking about anything and everything. Sansa came back about fifteen minutes later. The second she put a foot in the room, Jon and Arya jumped to their feet with a frown.

-Sans', what's wrong ? Why have you been crying ?

-I… I was not, she weakly protested.

-Baby, you're a make-up artist, but you can't hide the fact you've been crying from your boyfriend and your sister. Come on, what happened ? You can tell us. Come on, sit down and breathe.

She sat down, and looked to all of them.

-Guys, you got this wrong, this is good news actually, she said.

-Why did you cry then ? Gendry asked. And why do you look like you're about to cry again ?

-Renly just told me the news, and it's huge, she breathed out. He fired me from my internship… And wants to hire me as the new head of Blizzard's Northern department in Winterfell !

-HOLY FREAKING CEREAL BARS ! Arya shouted as she jumped in excitement.

-Cereal bars, really ? Gendry laughed. But Sans', congratulations, this is big. Nice job.

-Winterfell, baby ? Jon asked.

He looked like he was thinking.

-I know it's far up North… I won't go without you, Sansa said. But this is what I've been dreaming of. I finally have the opportunity of my life, and I'm not even twenty years old. But it means nothing without you by my side. Who else would come to the office in the middle of the night, bringing me my favourite coffee and a Caesar salad because he would know I haven't eaten, and then stay with me and help me out with my work ? Who will I cook lunch for on Sunday ? Who will I share my lemon and strawberry ice-cream with ?

-Babe, I'll follow you anywhere. And the North ? I love it there, you know it. Let's do this. I just can't move to Winterfell until September because of my internship here, and at the end of my internship I'll just have to ask for a job in Winterfell's army school or something.

Sansa smiled fondly and kissed him.

-Sure. Of course. You still have free time for the Fashion Week in Highgarden right ? And another week after that. I know we planned on doing a chilling trip in Dorne, but I'm afraid I can't go, since I have to move in our new apartment.

-Our apartment ? Jon repeated.

-Well, what would be the point in having two houses ? I want to keep you close to take care of your bruises, and you always say how you like to hold me when sleeping. What do you think ? Why don't we move in together ?

-I'd love to, sweetheart. Let's move in together in Winterfell.

Arya and Gendry smiled to each other.

-Well, there is this house in Winterfell that is about a fifteen minutes walk away from ours, Gendry announced. We visited it, but we bought the other one because one of my dreams was to do my own house when I was a kid. The walls are here, and we'll hire a crew for plumbing and electricity and such.

-Wait, wait, wait ! Sansa said. Your house ? Since when are you moving to Winterfell ?

-Since Gendry got a civilian job in the army base here, and since I've gotten a job as a sword-fighting teacher in the movie industry, and another job as a fencing teacher. I have my own gymnasium in fact.

-Wow, why didn't you tell us ? Sansa squealed.

-Because we were planning on telling you tonight. Now, can we go ? I'm hungry.

-Nope, we have to go to my office, Sansa stood up. Hurry or we'll be late.

-Late for what ? Arya groaned.

-Party. I told you.

They got into Sansa's own office room, and she pulled Arya with her in the changing room she had in there. Five minutes later, they walked out of it, Sansa wearing a short sparkly cocktail dress, and Arya wearing a red and white pantsuit. She only had a black bra under the jacket so it was showing, but Sansa was really persuasive. Then Sansa threw pants, shirts and jacket to the men and told them to hurry while she was doing Arya's make-up and hair. Arya never stopped complaining about it during the make-up session, and then in the car. Sansa drove them to some fancy bar in town, and thanks to her connections they didn't have to wait in the line, the bouncer let them in with a nod.

Once inside, Arya was shocked to see everyone was here. Her father, Myrcella with her father and Brandon, Gendry's whole family, even little Angelica, Jon's parents, Daenerys and Daario…

-Seven Hells ! What is this all about ? Arya stated, utterly surprised.

-A welcome home party initially, but also congratulations for your new job and house, and a good occasion to have a family gathering. Extended family, of course, Sansa smiled.

-Okay, can I have a mic' ? Arya said.

Someone brought one to her.

-Wow… she started. Thank you for coming here, I had no idea of this, so thank you Sansa. It's so great to see you all here. Sansa told me I'm the one supposed to be in the spotlight tonight, and I believe she has already told all of you about my new job and the house Gendry and I bought, all in Winterfell.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

-Thank you, she blushed. However, there is another person here who deserves to be in the spotlight. She's far better than me at this. I'm very proud to announce that my little sister just got a promotion… as the new head of Blizzard's Northern department !

They all gasped and erupted in claps and cheers for the youngest Stark. Sansa nodded gratefully at her sister for doing this. Then the party really got started, and they had a blast. Arya was dancing with her father to a slow song when Gendry came to them.

-May I, mister Stark ? he politely asked.

-Of course, Gendry. And please, call me Eddard.

Gendry smiled and nodded as he took Arya's hand. But just then the music stopped. Arya turned towards the DJ to see what was going on, and when she turned back to her boyfriend, he had one knee on the floor, a velvet box in one hand, looking up at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

-Arya, we promised each other long ago that our relationship would not be complicated. I surely don't want it to be, but I still want to scream to the whole world that I'm the luckiest man on Earth to have you by my side. So I'll just ask that simple question ? Arya Stark, will you do me the honour of marrying me ?

The ring was beautiful, silver and diamonds, shaped in a snowflake. Arya stood for three good seconds frozen, eyes wide. Then she tackled Gendry to the ground as she covered his face in kisses.

-YES ! Yes, a thousand times yes !

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 ** _That's it. Thank you for reading and following me on this short story, I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. Leave a review if you want, I'd appreciate it. Follow me if you want to be informed when I'll post another story. Just so you know, I'm currently writing a Beauty and the Beast fanfiction, an Avengers one, a Warcraft one, and a crossover Warcraft/Game of Thrones. And a few others in French._**


End file.
